Ancient Prophecy fullfilled
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: A Third party has entered the Battlefield. The Ring dominates the Bearer for the last time. Major AU! Chapter 29 up... R&E&R!
1. Prologue

A dwarf was kneeling in front of a small, dark cave. He shivered as the rain poured down. Inside the cave sat a creature, the last remaining of his kind in Middle Earth. Yellow eyes glowed, as he uttered words in an almost forgotten language.

"_**Y gam terse, acta Neva o seperna,**_

_**acta Ganadras terse emeo hemna ocsre.**_

_**Acta Neva o seperna, Arda gam shen empore.**_

_**Ganadras u Una-Undar gam o hime tas de meco.**_

_**Em gam shen Arda empore."**_

This happened very long ago, even before Elves and Men set foot in Middle Earth. In a time even before the beginning of the First Age, when only Dwarfs lived in these lands.

Back then there was a Fourth Kind who left exactly a century before the first Elves set foot in Middle Earth. From the beginning Dwarfs hated the Pointy-Eared, rejected any contact with the new kind. For their Kings knew about those words and knew the meaning of them. But they never told the Elves, nor the Men. Selected dwarfs kept giving on the knowledge of these words. Now there is only one dwarf who knows them. He knows soon they will become known to all of Arda. Soon the Fourth Kind shall return… And the words shall come true


	2. Chapter 1

**Category: Lord of the Rings **

**Rating: T **

**Couples: Elrond/Celebrian, Celeborn/Galadriel, Elrohir/Melkor and the other ones also ;) **

**Warnings: Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter: 1**

**Copyright: Most Characters + Places © By Tolkien; Some characs + plot © by me**

* * *

"NO! Arwen, I can't allow you! You're nine months pregnant and can give birth any day!" 

"Ada! Naneth comes back! You can't forbid me to welcome her!"

Aragorn watched with amusement while Elrond and Arwen were arguing… again… Arwen was insisting to go to the Grey Havens, while Elrond was vehement against it. And silently, Aragorn, in a far corner of his mind, agreed with his father-in-law, not that he ever would tell Arwen, of course. Since she had become pregnant of their first child, she was absolutely unmanageable, especially when some else was right and she was wrong. He once had been so stupid to tell her so, and had ended up sleeping in a guest room, since she somehow had managed to barricade the door to their bedroom.

"May I interrupt?" After an hour of arguing, Aragorn wanted them to quit. Both sand him deadly stares. "The problem is that Arwen may not ride a horse, right? Why not let her travel on one of the carts?" He saw his father-in-law stiffen and after a while, Elrond nodded and sighed.

"It seems that is the only option, but…" Before he could finish Arwen had hugged him tightly and ran of. After both had looked how she ran down to the carts, Elrond turned around and said in a deathly voice: "And if you ever make my daughter like this again, no matter how much she loves you, I'll throw you down of some cliff!" Elrond also left the room. Aragorn only could chuckle, for THAT was one of the things he would never tell Elrond; they planned on having at least four children…

Elrond walked into his study. Erestor already waited there for him. "Is everything ready for all the Elves that come from Valinor?" While seating himself he rubbed his temples. His long-time friend sat down in front of the desk.

"Everything is ready… Are there problems? Aren't you happy Celebrian will arrive?" On this Elrond moaned.

"Of course I am, but I may remind you that I have a pregnant daughter… She is as worse as her mother, and I can bet Galadriel was even worse. Celeborn warned me to never get a daughter… What did I do? I, most Wisest of idiots, I got a daughter…" He reached into the drawer and pulled out some wine and glasses. "You too?" Erestor nodded.

"So?" He took the glass filled with red wine Elrond offered him. "What was it about this time? Did she want to have Glorfindel to be her babysitter? Or did she want to wear Orc-armor all the time?"

Elrond almost choked on his wine. He whipped away some of the red fluid and chuckled: "You always can make me smile again, can't you? No, she wanted to ride to the Grey Havens! To RIDE! Can you believe it? In her state…"

"Well… I can believe it, seeing who is her father." Erestor just barely was able to duck when an empty glass flew towards his head. "Elrond! Do you want to kill me!?"

"Maybe…" Elrond managed to push the word just past his gritted teeth.

"Ada…" Elladan peeked in. "The parties from Lothlorien and Mirkwood have been sighted. Did I interrupt something?"

Elrond relaxed and shook his head. "You only saved Erestor…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Category: Lord of the Rings **

**Rating: T **

**Couples: Elrond/Celebrian, Celeborn/Galadriel, Elrohir/Melkor and the other ones also ;) **

**Warnings: Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter: 2**

**Copyright: Most Characters + Places © By Tolkien; Some characs + plot © by me**

* * *

"I still can't believe it." Galadriel smiled at her husband while crossing the borders of Rivendell. "Nor can I understand it."

Celeborn looked at his wife. She radiated of joy. When the ship from Valinor had arrived and the elves on it had announced that every one who now dwelt in Valinot would sail to the East, she had almost squashed him in utter joy, not that he had minded it for he almost too had squashed her. They did not have to separate.

"I think only the Valar and Iluvatar really understand all this, my dear." Celeborn leaned closer to his wife and kissed her. He let one hand gently slip lower towards the reigns of her horse and pulled at them. A girlish giggle left her lips when their legs met. "I love you."

"I love you too, Celeborn."

"Elrond" Glorfindel opened the door to the Half-Elf's study. "The party of Lothlorien has arrived and the one of Mirkwood has just past our Borders."

Elrond nodded and rose from his wooden chair. "Are they been brought to their rooms?" After a nod from Glorfindel he walked to the window and looked out over the valley. "Inform them I will join them shortly."

Glorfindel nodded again and left the room. Elrond had been acting strange of late, but he was not the one who would question his Lord's behavior. He walked down the corridor towards the guestrooms of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.

Elrond sighed and remained looking over his city. The last few days something had been nagging at the back of his mind. Something that made him believe that the peace after Sauron's defeat would be a short one.

Normally, Vilya should have lost its power and should have become an ordinary ring, but it had not. It even seemed like it had become stronger than before. A constant air of power surrounded it nowadays.

Elrond looked at his left hand. The bleu stone radiated in the last rays of sunlight, but it radiated too much – way too much.

"Elrond?" Galadriel joined her son-in-law. "You feel it too?" She looked at her own Ring of Power; Nenya. "Your ring has grown more powerfull too, hasn't it?" her gaze wandered to the bleu stone which adorned his fingers.

"Narya has grown stronger too, Gandalf told me so. I'm concerned." Elrond turned towards her. "After the One had been destroyed, they should have lost their power, but they haven't. Why?"

"I don't know, but it probably means nothing." Galadriel smiled. "Arwen welcomed me. She is getting quite a belly, isn't she?"

Elrond snickered. "And she is getting quite as her mother and Grandmother during their pregnancies."

"Which is terrible." Celeborn joined them and smiled at his wife. "I'm sorry I had to interrupt your discussion about Elven-pregnancies, but my wife had suddenly disappeared." He slung an arm around her waist and suddenly became serious again. "Arwen told me she would travel to the Grey havens. Have you lost your mind to allow her so?"

"Maybe I have." Elrond sighed while looking down into the gardens. Estel and Arwen were sitting on a bench, being absolutly in love. "But try to stop her. There simply was no way to." He smiled weakly. "She is as stubborn as her mother."

Yellow glowing eyes studied the valley. Here it was, the last known residing place. He sniffed the cool air. It was close, even closer then he suspected. How long would it take? He had waited millenia, had waited ages and now… finally… it would be time. It would become the time. Eleven Millenia had passed by since he had been here for the last time. Eleven Millenia since he had chosen exile and abandoned Middle-Earth. Eleven Millenia since the Valar had shivered.

A cold smile graced his lips. With a soft motion with his head, shadows started to surround and become him. One last time his gaze travelled over the Valley. Soon…


	4. Chapter 3

**Category: Lord of the Rings **

**Rating: T **

**Couples: Elrond/Celebrian, Celeborn/Galadriel, Elrohir/Melkor and the other ones also ;) **

**Warnings: Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter: 3**

**Copyright: Most Characters + Places © By Tolkien; Some characs + plot © by me**

**Disclaimer: After some one said my story is almost original, I checked what is so different from the canon version:**

**1.There is a fourth kind**

**2.There is a slight History-Mess-up**

**3.Oh and most important: Galadriel giggled**

**Indeed… Almost Original…**

* * *

Arwen knocked at the door of the geustroom. A melodic voice called her in and she opened the door and walked towards the bed. Galadriel smiled at her and patted the place next to her. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be preparing your stuff for the journey?" Her smile faded when she saw the sad look on the face of her granddaughter. She drapped her arm over Arwen's shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

"Ada…" She looked down at her feet. "Why isn't he preparing to leave? I walked into his room just a few moments ago and he even hadn't got a suitcase. I don't understand. Rivendell can survive without its lord, can't it?"

"It could…" Galadriel rose and gently pulled Arwen along, away from the window. "I had watched my mirror and asked to see what would happen on our journey. What I saw… It concerned me deeply. I saw Elrond. Trees around him were burning, burning like torches. He was fighting something, I couldn't see what, but in the end it defeated him. I told him and he doesn't want to take risks, especial since you are joining."

"Ada… Gets defeated?" Arwen's eyes widened. "Is that the treu reason why he was against my leaving? Because he was afraid?"

Galadriel nodded. "That indeed was the true reason and now he stays with Celeborn and Thranduil as company." She smiled at her granddaughter. "Don't worry, Arwen. I know those guys better than you do. They are strong, very strong. They will manage."

* * *

The next day Elrond waved at his daughter while the carts left Rivendell for the Havens. He sighed and turned to walk back to the last Homely House. Thranduil and Celeborn had stopped waving earlier and were walking in front of him. Celeborn was gesturing wildly, just like Thranduil. They almost reached the House when Celeborn slowed down and waited for Elrond to reach him. 

"Good. Thranduil, why not ask him himself? It won't help if we two just discuss this." He raised an eyebrow at the blond elf.

"Ask me what? Should I start to worry?" Elrond looked suspicion from one to the other. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Thranduil joined them again. "Celeborn and I were just wondering at which fighting-art you're better; with the sword or with the bow."

"Right…" Elrond sighed. "To be truthfully; I'm the best with Twin blades, if you understand what I mean, but of those two… I think it would be sword-fighting then."

"Good…" Celeborn grinned. "How about a fight then?"

* * *

After fetching their swords the tree elves headed down to a bank of the Bruinen. Now Thranduil was fighting Elrond, while Celeborn sat on the grass a few metres away and watched them. Elrond certainly hadn't exaggerated when he told he was a good fighter, but Thranduil hadn't been King for about 3 millennia without a reason. Both had started to sweat and their brows were knitted in frustration at the determination of the other not to lose. In the end Elrond slipped on a wet stone and fell into the river. 

Elrond cursed softly, while brushing the wet strands out of his eyes. Great… He looked into the water to check for his sword when something else caught his attention. He reached out and closed his hands around the object. When he opened his fingers he gasped.

"Sweet Eru…"

* * *

Far away, in dark depths of high mountains yellow eyes bursted to live. A voice filled the cave and made the walls shake. "It has been found!" 


	5. Chapter 4

**Category: Lord of the Rings **

**Rating: T **

**Couples: Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also ;) **

**Warnings: Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter: 4**

**Copyright: Most Characters Places © By Tolkien; Some characs plot © by me**

* * *

" Manwe!" Varda stormed onto the balcony. Her husband was watching the sea. When she stopped next to him, he turned around to look at her. "What in the One's sake do you think you're doing?" She yelled, "Why are you sending them all back? Do you even know what consequences this will have?"

"I don't have a choice, Varda. It's the One's will." He sighed. "And yes, I know the consequences. I know them all."

"The One's will? But it was he who said that all the elves should sail or fade into forgetfulness. Why is he suddenly telling otherwise? Isn't he condemning them to be forgotten now?"

"Varda…" The weight of millennia pushed his shoulders down. "Once I was able to understand Him, but not anymore. I have grown unable to. He has pulled away from this world, like he did millennia ago, but I cannot understand why. Tumaran and Iphine have disappeared, their children are dead. We haven't seen them for Ages. There is nothing left to pull away for."

Manwe walked to a chair and sat down. His wife sat down next to him.

To comfort him she said: "No one can understand His ways fully, even you cannot. He will have a reason for it." She soothingly stroked his hand. "Will we follow them? Aman will be as good as abandoned when they leave."

"We will have to discuss this with the others. Some of us can't leave that easily."

* * *

"What will we do with it?" Thranduil sat on one of the chairs in Elrond's office and looked at Celeborn, who was resting against the wall, and Elrond, who sat in his chair behind the desk and was studying the thing in his hand.

"We know it's nothing evil, for if it was, Vilya would not have remained silent." Celeborn gestured towards the ring on Elronds hand. "Maybe it's just a simple ring, with a strange design, but a simple ring. Maybe we are worrying about nothing at all."

"The One Ring looked like an ordinary ring, yet it was as evil as its creator." Elrond laid the ring he had found in the Bruinen on his desk. "But there was a constant air of evil around it, which isn't around this one. I agree with Celeborn, this is a ordinary ring with a very strange design."

Celeborn picked up the ring and studied it more closely. It was forged from mithril with just a slight hint of silver. Nothing unusual, many rings were forged with such a alloying. Unusual was the decoration; at the top two thin dragons circled around the main stone, their heads resting in its center with each one small ruby as eye. The light shading stood in great contrast with the coloring of the main stone, which was of a black which reminded him in a way of the color of the scales of Ancalog the Great.

"Who would make something like this? Look at the care with which it's made." Celeborn followed the left dragon with his fingertip and almost could count the scales etched into the metal. "It must have taken quite some time to make this. Even more to find such a stone, has anyone of you seen such a stone?"

Thranduil was lost in thought. "I'm sure I once saw something like this, I just can't remember when." He shook his head. "I really don't know anymore."

* * *

Aragorn slung an arm around his wife and smiled at the sleeping face of his son. Eldarion had been born mere hours after they had reached the Grey Havens and was now sleeping happily in his mothers arms. She smiled at him and then concentrated on the sea again, like al the other elves on the dock. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Category: Lord of the Rings **

**Rating: T **

**Couples: Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also(some only in mention);) **

**Warnings: Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter: 5**

**Copyright: Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characs and plot © by me **

**Author's note: I found some one to beta-read this story. My dear Beta, will especially make sure my elves are more mysterious then I made them. Prologeu already beta-read.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Trumpets sounded through the air. The elves on the cliffs surrounding the Grey havens had seen the first arriving ships. Soon the elves on the docks could see them as well. The entire visible horizon was filled with approaching elvenships. They all had the wind in the back and some of the smaller ones almost didn't touch the surface.

"And? Can you see your mother?" Aragorn looked down. Even he could make out the forms of the elves on the nearest ship.

Despite her calm appearance Arwen was excited at the prospect of seeing her mother again. Her eyes were darting from one ship to the other. A smile broke through her calm appearance. "Naneth is the woman on the front. The one waving."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Celebrian was delighted to make out the form of her daughter and started to wave. Elrond had warned her that her daughter would choose mortality and looking at the man next to her beloved one, she knew it had come to pass. At least Arwen was happy…

Two males literally stormed forward when her ship docked and swirled her into the air.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Put me down, you two elflings!" She laughed when they put her down, but didn't release her.

She watched elves rush by, eager to be reunited with family and friends. Yet she missed two faces rushing to her.

"Where are Elrond and Ada?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Elrond had to stay behind? And Ada and Thranduil keep him company?" Elladan nodded, gently pulling his mother close.

Arwen sat on the ground in front of the bench, gently rocking a still sleeping Eldarion. Elrohir sat on Celebrian's other side and Galadriel stood nearby, clearly lost in thought.

"He foresaw a fire and deemed it wiser to not risk any one." Galadriel turned her attention towards her family again. "I just told him you had returned. He missed you."

"I missed him as well." Celebrian smiled. "When can we leave?"

"Aragorn is organizing everything at the moment. Tomorrow we will be able to leave."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They arrived?" Celeborn put down his wine goblet. "How is she?"

"According to Galadriel, Celebrian is the same as before the attack." Elrond smiled. "I wish I could be there. I missed her so much."

"Just a few days, Elrond." Thranduil flipped a page in the book he was reading. "So stop jumping around like an elfling!"

"I'm not jumping!" A book hit Thranduil against his head. "And you are happy that she is back as well."

"Of course I am!" Thranduil rubbed the now sore spot on his head. "Which book did you throw at me!?" He reached next to his chair. "No wonder I have a hole in my head. 'The History of the First Age' Does such a book even exist?"

"Of course it does, otherwise it wouldn't have hit your head. So stop whining, Thranduil. You're as much an elfling as Elrond." Celeborn grinned.

"Then you are ancient!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond had been asleep for about an hour when his nise dream became a terrifying vision.

_Fire…Fire everywhere…Screams…Barely audible above the roaring flames. Celeborn fell, his silver hair aflame. Thranduil lay at his feet, covered in blood and writhing in agony. Darkness towered above them…_

He shot up bathing in sweat. He had been wrong! By all Valar, he had to warn the others! He only took time to grab his favorite weapons and then stormed uot of his room.

"Thranduil!" He made it to the room in just a few seconds. "Celebron! We have to leave!"

"What?" Celeborn sleepily got up. "By each and every Valar, Elrond! What is amis?"

"And why in the middle of the night?" Thranduil yawned and stretched.

"I had another vision! I was wrong!" Both elves woke at an astonishing speed.

"How?" Celeborn got out of bed.

"My defeat, it will occure because I staid and you will most likely die!"

"Die!?" Thranduil jumped out of bed as well. "We Die!?"

An explosion took away the answer. Thranduil stormed to the window. His face shone in the light from outside.

"Rivendell burns!" All three rushed outside, and stopped dead in their tracks. The main building burned, the stables burned and the two horses which had been in it, lay death on the ground. Blood colored their flanks.

"It took you long, Ganadras, and I don't like waiting." A deadly and yet melodic voice said.


	7. Chapter 6

Category: Lord of the Rings

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also(some only in mention) ;)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characs and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ancalog" Celeborn moved into battle-stance. "How did you get here?"

The black dragon grinned, at least Elrond thought he did. "By air, Elf-lord, and do not call me thusly. I am no black lizard who lost from an elf."

"Then who are you?" Thranduil demanded and moved slightly in front of Elrond. If this was just Ancalog lying to them, Elrond was in grave danger.

"I am Tumaran." the voice of the dragon was strangely melodic. "Apparently you have not been told about me?"

"Who should have told us about a cheap copy of Ancalog?" Thranduil snorted. Immediately Elrond feared he should not have done that. how right he was.

"COPY!?" The buildings shook on their foundations and the ones burning collapsed. The dragon named Tumaran rose to his full height, which resulted him becoming thrice as big as an average dragon and about twice the size of the biggest dragon until then; Ancalog... "How dare you to call me a copy of that! You tiny elf!"

A mouth with razor sharp teeth shot down. Thranduil screamed in agony.

"Thranduil!" Elrond was horrified. Thranduil had raised his right arm to protect his face and now said arm had disappeared between those teeth. Blood ran down his naked torso and colored his leggings red.

The dragon lifted his head again and the bit of skin which had not been cut by his teeth now tore under the weight of the Elf-kings body.

Elrond ran towards his friend and looked in horror at the place where once a perfect, healthy arm was connected to the Elf-kings body. Now there was only torn flesh and a huge amount of blood. Quickly he assest the situation. There was no way he could save Thanduil's arm and if he didn't hurry no way to save Thranduil as well. Gently he started to use his energy to knit the torn flesh together. When he was finally able to focus on his surroundings again he saw Celeborn standing in front of them.

"What do you want, Tumaran? You are to early, we are the only elves here. The slaughter you wanted did not occur." Celeborn ducked slightly preparing for an attack he thought would surely come.

A deep rumble sounded and a glint appeared in the golden eyes. Was it mirth? "I do not desire the death of elves. Otherwise I would have killed our golden friend, true or not? I desire one thing, one tiny thing..." His eyes travelled to Elrond. "The Half-elf currently residing in Rivendell. Elrond is the name?"

Celeborn and Elrond changed a horrified look after that.

'Run, Elrond.' Celeborn's voice sounded in his head. 'Thranduil will survive with that healing. I will hold him long enough for you to escape.'

'I cannot leave you behind!' Elrond protested. He most certainly was not leaving his father-in-law behind with such a foe.

'You have to! Go!' With a look full of regret Elrond jumped up and sprinted away. He already had reached the path leading out of the valley when a blood-freezing scream made him stop death in his tracks. Tears shot in his eyes when he recalled what he had forseen. Celeborn aflame...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He looked down at the two elves at his feet. Rulers of Elvenrealms, now lying defeated. But he had no time to waste. The half-elf had fled. And that was not a good thing. Elves were small, even tiny to him, but that didn't slow them. He had to find the elf before he reached a safe haven. He opened his wings, hitting parts of the valley wall in the progress and set off.

He saw the elf running towards some caves. A silent scream made the elf turn. Trees had started to scream when his fire had reached them. Horror widened the elf's eyes when he saw the dragon coming towards him. Now there was no escape whatsoever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the very moment Elrond was lost, in Aman something happened which had yet to happen. Vaire, in the middle of weaving, froze. Her suddenly ice cold fingers lost grip on the weaving. It fell on the floor. She didn't even notice. The half finished weaving landed picture upwards.

A city aflame. Bodies lying in the ash. And half of a dragon's body. A black dragon with complete golden eyes. Eyes without pupils. Bearing a smile. A smile filled with triumph.


	8. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night it rained. The fire that had burned most of Imlandris' buildings was extinguished before it reached the trees near the path leading out. Both Thranduil and Celeborn did not notice.

Only when Arien rose one of them stirred. Thranduil's right half of his upper body felt like it was on fire. He remained on his back and stared at the sky. What had happened? Where were the others?

"Elrond? Celeborn?" When he tried to get up he fell to the right. Horror marred his features when he found he was missing an arm. "Elrond!? Celeborn!?" When he finally managed to get up his horror was intensified. Imlandris had burned down completely and his friends were nowhere to be seen. He stumbled through the remains of the buildings of the elvish haven. Near the main stairs he found a burned body. The back of the elf was scorched as well as the left side of his face. The few silver strands spared by whatever fire had burned him were muddied and clung to the remnants of his face.

"Celeborn!" He managed to turn the other elf's head. "Valar… What has happened to you?" The other elf didn't answer.

Thranduil was torn. He knew he had to search for Elrond, but couldn't leave Celeborn like this. With this kind of destruction it was likely that remaining orcs would come and search for food. And Celeborn was in no condition to defend himself. He cursed when he realized he had no choice but to abandon the Lothlorien lord. Celeborn was unlikely to survive anyway and Elrond might be in need of aid. With one last look he turned and moved through Imlandris searching for its' lord.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Something is wrong." Legolas wearily looked at the trees surrounding him. The other Sindar had to agree with him.

"What is wrong then?" Galadriel slowed her horse to end up next to the Woodland prince. After a short silence she added: "I fear you are right… Neither Celeborn nor Elrond respond to me. They do not answer."

"The trees… Normally when I come to Imlandris they are full of joy and sing of joy. They most likely would even dance were they able to. Yet now they mourn. Something has happened that has upset them all."

"Can you tell what?" Elladan grew worried. Upset trees, silence whenever his Dearnaneth tried to contact his father… It simply boded great evil.

"No…" Legolas sadly shook his head. "They won't talk to me. They are too upset… The few things I can hear are lonely words… They speak of fire and death. They are fearful, something has happened they makes them dread the future. Whatever it is, we should hurry to reach your home."

Those words were enough to make the elves push their horses to the limit. Yet it still would be to late. For only along half the way they found their path blocked… By a dragon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After he had taken the Peredhel to his home, Tumaran had sped back to the little valley. Now he was resting on the way one had to take when one wanted to travel to the Gray Havens, or vice versa. It was already past midday when he heard the beat of hooves. Just moments before they would come in sight the horses started to whinny. The elves tried to urge them on, but at the sight and smell of it the horses did not obey. He heard feet land on ground when some of the arrivals decided to go on foot. He inwardly smiled when they screamed their terror.

"To late…" He opened his eye and looked at the five in front of him. Two looked like the Peredhel, while one looked like the golden one. The fourth he remembered well from the stories his oldest had told him and the last was no elf. He looked like a old man, clad in white. "You are to late, Sons of Elrond. To late, Son of Thranduil. You should have paid more heed to what she saw, Glorfindel of the Golden Flower. But you didn't, did you Gandalf?" Their shock at finding him knowing then was almost amusing.

"Who are you?" Elladan demanded. "Where are our fathers?"

"Who I am? That would be too long a story, but suffice to say I am not Ancalog, as Thranduil to his dismay had to find out the hard way. And where your fathers are? One lies in Imlandris, one is beyond your reach and the other; if remember properly he's your grandfather… He too lies in Imlandris." He lifted his head and looked at the rest of the company. At first he had been hidden of view by the walls of the valley, yet now he was clearly seen.

"What did you do to them?" Legolas seemed thorn in two. On one side he wished to be with his father as fast as possible, which was impossible at the moment because the road was blocked. On the other he wanted to know as much as possible.

"Nothing they did not deserve, Greenleaf. But that is not why I'm here. I'm here to demand a favor from your Istari."

"What? And what would we gain?" Gandalf stepped fort.

"I merely ask you to get the Valar here. Bring them to Middle-earth. All of them. And your reward would be passage. Valar knows those remaining need it. Will you do as I ask?"

The muscles in Gandalf jaw tensed. The last he wanted was to make deals with the enemy, but if he spoke true there were wounded ones in the last Homely House. "I will."

"Then hurry, for there are some who stand on a doorstep that is not their own." With those final words Tumaran took off towards the north.

No one dared to move. Was he really gone?

"Well, you heard what he said! We have to hurry!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Manwë!" Throwing protocol into the wind Vairë stormed into his house.

"Vairë! What is wrong? You act as if Morgoth suddenly stood in front of you!" Manwë descended the stairs in front of his throne.

"Worse! Look at this!" She threw a weaving in front of his feet. Half finished, but clear enough.

"Tumaran…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Category: Lord of the Rings **

**Rating: T**

**Couples: Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings: Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter: ****8**

**Copyright: Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the Dragon was gone, the horses finally were willing to move. They were horrified by what they saw; behind the bent in the road the trees were scorched, many had died in the fire that apparently had raged in the valley.

It seemed like hours to them until they reached the part of the road which gave one a clear look over the valley. Their hopes were scattered as they saw the Last Homely House. It was gone…

"No…" Celebrian couldn't believe her eyes. "No!" Sobs wracked her body.

"ADAR!" Legolas' voice bounced of the valley walls. In reaction there was movement. A dirty elf, which apparently had been kneeling on the ground, rose and turned. For but a moment his eyes fastened on those of his son, before his legs gave way.

Not heeding any danger, Legolas jumped of his hose and stormed down, skidding to a halt in front of his fallen father. "Adar…" Very gently he lifted the body in his arms. A weak hand tried to touch his face.

"Legolas…"

" Thranduil!" The others had followed the Woodland Prince, Galadriel being the first to reach him. "What happened here? Where are the others?"

"They… Celeborn…" Thranduil was too weak, so he merely looked at what he had been kneeling next. It was hard to recognize an elf in it.

A strangled scream of horror left her lips as Galadriel sank down next to her husband. She gently touched his right cheek, the one not burned.

"And adar?" Elladan fell to his knees next to his friend. "Where is he!?" Grabbing the King's shoulders he gently shook him, only to release him when he found part of his shoulder missing.

"Elrond… I couldn't… find him…" Thranduil curled into himself, around the side that once held a healthy arm. His eyes closed as his body found the rest it much needed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had taken both elves out of the valley. The sons of Elrond had searched for their father, but much like Thranduil had told them, he was not to be found. Both the others remained unconscious for days.

Groans sounded through the small tent.

"Ada?" Legolas moved closer to the bed. "How do you feel?"

The Woodland King opened his eyes. "Legolas?"

"Yes, Ada, it's me… how do you feel?" He gently stroked his father's remaining hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

Thranduil furrowed his brow. "I… think I remember…" He pulled his hand free from his son's and gripped his other shoulder. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Could you tell me?" Legolas gently stroked the now wet cheek. "Please?"

Thranduil nodded. "It happened during the sixth night after you had left. It must have been close to midnight when Elrond woke us… he… He told us we had to leave, but… but we couldn't…" He whimpered.

"Why? Why couldn't you? Was it that Dragon?"

"Yes… he… he had burned down a great part of… Imlandris… He bit me and then I only remember waking up where you found me…"

His hand moved to his son's again. "Tell me…"

"Yes?"

"Did you find Elrond? I just hoped I simply hadn't looked properly…"

"No, we did not, we didn't even really expect to…"

"Did not? Why?"

"Because the Dragon told us; 'One lies in Imlandris, one is beyond your reach and the other; if remember properly he's your grandfather… He too lies in Imlandris.', when Elladan asked where you were. 'One is beyond your reach…' He meant Elrond with that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The room was pentagonal, with four walls already being painted, yet the fifth was still blank stone.

Elrond found himself intrigued by these four walls, for the happenings depicted upon them where unknown to him. Not to mention there wasn't a single flaw in them. Gold and mithril formed the framework.

On the first was a version of the very Beginning, when Ilúvatar made the Ainur, yet next to his throne was a small drake. It looked like it had barely hatched when the mural was made, but already in that very youth it looked deathly. His scales were as black as the sky before anything had been set in it. His claws already looked like they had been cast in silver.

On the second the drake had become an adult, a male clearly recognised as Tumaran, with another dragon. They were surrounding a small nest with their bodies. In the nest were seven small drakes and seven females playing with them. Closer inspection revealed that the seven females were the Valier, for they were to beautiful to be merely His Children. The scenery was more beautiful that anything he had ever seen, leaving no doubt as to were this had happened; Aman…

The third showed the same dragons, yet now they were attacking a city. In a corner was shown the most likely cause; the seven drakes lay slaughtered in pools of silver blood. Many of the towers who once must have stood high, had fallen and many building where laid in ruins. Against them where the fourteen Valar, yet it looked like they were failing against the black fire.

Elrond shuddered. Black fire? Would Celeborn have been attacked with the same devilry? He tore away his gaze from the black fire and looked at the last mural.

It again showed those two dragons, yet now they where in a volcano. A least somewhere where there was molten rock. Lots of it. Yet it somehow looked wrong… There was a hallway leading away from the dragons, and it ended right in the molten rock. Maybe the artist had made a mistake or it had to be that way, he didn't know.

"Do you like my history? Beautifully crafted, isn't it?"

Elrond spun around to look into those yellow eyes. Tumaran had returned.


	10. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

**Authors note:****Terribly sorry, but I keep getting mixed up with the ****Chapter ****–part. In all my stories I might add… Would be nice if one of you might mention it in his/her review if it happens again; thank you! Also I'm not quite sure; Maiar is the plural of Maia and Istari of Istar, right?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Will you truly call the Valar, Mithrandir?" Galadriel gently stroked her husband's cheek while looking at the Istar standing next to her.

"No, first we should try and solve this by ourselves." Mithrandir sighed. "I thought we finally would have peace."

"We all thought that." Galadriel gently washed the arm of her husband. Because of the sever burns he had suffered they needed to wash him at least once an hour, lest infection set in. "They still haven't found him yet, have they?"

"No, they have not. And I thought they had been determined when their mother had been taken…"

"I fear for them, Mithrandir. They have never fought a Dragon, and this one is one not seen in Ages. Was it just my imagination or was he even bigger then Ancalog?"

"He was, but I wonder…"

"Something felt odd about him."

"You felt it too?"

"There is a reason I'm called the Elf-witch of the East, Mithrandir. But I simply can't pinpoint exactly what it was that felt so odd."

"He somehow felt like a Maia…" Mithrandir said after a silence. "Now I know; his mind, his very being reminds me of how a Maia feels, but there is also something different – very different I might add – about him."

"Can't he simply be a fallen Maia? That the odd thing is the fact he's fallen?"

"No, all fallen Maia have perished and even had he been one; fallen Maia don't feel different as when they had not yet fallen. Plus I can't seem to shake the feeling of me that he's far more than a Maia."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Much against the wish of the sons of Elrond it was decided that they should move to Lothlorien where Celeborn could be treated properly. It was the first of the journeys of the elves that was completely silent. None would speak for longer then a few sentences. Because of the severity of his wounds they were forced to travel through the gap of Rohan, for he would have perished in the cold of the mountain passes. Both Galadriel and Celebrian spend much time in the carriage that held the Lothlorien Lord. Legolas was desperate to rid his father of the feeling of guilt that accompanied him everywhere he went.

"Ada…" Legolas gently pulled him into an embrace. The moment his arm brushed the right shoulder of his father the latter shuddered.

"Please, ion… Leave me be."

"No, I won't. Since when gets the Kind of Greenwood the Great beaten by a wound?"

"A wound? You call this a wound?" Thranduil motioned towards his wound, before breaking down.

This is how the days were spent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And?"

"They aren't moving. He has not called them."

The scream of anger was heard throughout the entire home of Tumaran. "I asked him to! I asked him for the simplest thing! The Fool! Did he truly think he could outwit me?" Part of the wall collapsed as he cooled his anger on it. "For passage he was to call them! Would that have been so hard?"

"If I may speak?" A gorgeous female dragon moved next to him. "He did not call them, he left his end of the bargain open. Let's reopen ours. Block their path."


	11. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night was the first during which the sons of Elrond did not travel north to search for their father. Exhaustion ruled their bodies and they might have slipped into a dreamless sleep, had their worry and grief not opened the gates of their minds, enabling it to show them things that were in the future, the past and the present.

They saw their father, locked in a room without doors, desperately searching for something. They saw a land, beautiful beyond words, preparing for a war.

They saw the dragon, which had taken their father, assault a city build of ivory and gold.

They saw Minas Tirith under siege, the Pelennor fields burned by the whips of Balrogs and the breath of Dragons.

They saw a man rise from the flames, screaming his anger.

They saw a lone, black dragon rapidly close in on an encampment.

They recognised the encampment. It was theirs…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The moment they woke they left their tent, praying it was not to be so. A lyrical voice shattered their faint hopes.

"Greetings, Sons of Elrond." Had they not seen the owner, they would have attributed the voice to a she-elf, whose beauty rivalled Luthien's. But they had seen the owner. And she was anything but a she-elf, whose beauty rivalled Luthien's.

White teeth gained a rosy hue in the campfire's last rays. Golden eyes without a pupil gleamed with some unknown emotion. Black wings covered most of the stars behind her. Small specks of light danced over the fabric of the tents between them.

For a moment they just stood, staring at each other. Then she released a mighty roar, waking all in a radius of miles.

The elves left their tents and soon the Peredhel-twins were surrounded by every elf able to join them. Great legends from old, reborn on Arda, stood next to those who had yet to end their first life-time. Yet none dared raise their weapons, lest they anger the one they faced.

"My father… he asked but a simple thing of you…" She folded her wings and settled on the ground. It did nothing to lessen the threats her presence bore. "'Bring the Valar.' He asked. That was all he asked of you. Yet you could not… Why?"

"Because He asked." Mithrandir moved to the front of the group. "Why should we do our enemy's bidding?"

"Enemy, Istar?" Something akin to laughter left her lips. "Are you sure of that? Have you never considered his demand was for your safety? Never considered that there are things the Golden Wood does not forsee?"

"We know that Galadriel sees not all."

"Wouldn't it then be wiser to do what he asks? You _will _need them. All of them… All fifteen of them. If merely for saving the life of the one he burned."

"_Fifteen?"_

"_Did she say fifteen? There are only fourteen Valar!"_

"_There once _were_ fifteen."_

"_You mean Morgoth?"_

Whispers arose from the crowd, the dragon temporarily forgotten as the implications she made were realised.

"Never!" After that word silence descended. "Never we shall ask him to aid us." The clear voice was heard clearly.


	12. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

**Author's note:**** I know the place where Melkor was imprisoned after the War of Wrath at the end of the First Age in Canon was simply the Void; the emptiness between the stars. That which was outside of the Timeless Halls of Eru, but for the sake of this story I have to throw him in a prison only reachable by the other Valar.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He has betrayed us so often! He caused us so much harm! We will not ask for his aid!" Burning eyes never released the dragon.

"You have no choice." The calm was mocking. "You need him."

"Why? Whatever has he to offer us but pain?"

"Power. Power you shall need before this is over. 'He who arises in Might'" The Dragon shifted into a more comfortable position and started to clean her claws. "Unless you want him to be victorious off course."

A silence descended on the camp. None answered her. For none understood what she meant.

"What were his words again? Ah… yes; 'You will pay for this!'- he repeated that several times if I remember properly - 'This world will burn when even the last of my servants is death!'- and Sauron is death, isn't he? - 'Balrogs and dragons will destroy everything!'" A smile formed around her lips. "And with every bit of respect towards the Balrog- and Dragonslayers, but I doubt that without the Valar, all fifteen, you shall be victorious this time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How does she know that?" Fourteen of the Valar had gathered on Taniquetil and had turned their gazes eastward. "None but us were present when he uttered those words."

"Tumaran…" All thirteen cringed when the fourteenth whispered that word. "Have you forgotten what powers he had been gifted with? Farsight… Foresight…"

"So we must leave? We have no choice?"

"I am afraid not. But will we call him? Just so he betrays us again?"

"We don't have a choice in that matter either. Not really at least."

"Who will go?"

"I will, but later. First something else."

"Eärendil?"

"Yes."

"What shall we do with him? He swore an oath never to set foot on mortal lands again. And now he must."

"We cannot demand he becomes an Oathbreaker."

"We also can't keep him up there. He would never forgive us. Especially when news reaches him of what happened to Elrond. His firstborn."

"Which means he willingly would become an Oathbreaker."

"Does that change anything?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Varda, visit your favourite star and tell him. I will go to Melkor."

"How much should I tell him? Tumaran…"

"No, no Tumaran. At least not more than they know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And why are you here?" Hate dripped from these words. "After Ages you visit your brother?"

"This isn't an informal visit."

"Oh really? I never would have guessed! I mean… You won, so you'll come and laugh in my face, don't you? 'Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaa… I woooonnnn, Baby brother woooonnnn.'"

"No…"

That one word held so much sadness that Melkor finally looked at the Valar on the other side of the bars. He looked broken.

"Brother?" Of all the Valar, his twin had still been the nearest to his heart. "Whatever happened?"

"Tumaran."

Melkor hissed. "That madman? Don't tell me he's coming here. I don't want him as a visitor."

"No… no… nothing like that. But he's back in Middle-Earth and also reminded us of something you said. You swore."

"And why are you here?"

"Already the first problems are rising. One elvish City has already been destroyed by him. Many are facing their death shortly after their rebirth. Unless the Valar go to Middle Earth."

"Still, you need not have come here. And I doubt you come for my advice."

"He wants all of us to come…"

"All of you?"

"Us."

"Us? Wait… Me? Me!? He wants me as well?"

"Yes."

Melkor dropped onto the ground. His legs simply couldn't support him any longer. "And you? Would you want me?" His voice was weak and shivering.

Manwë reached through the bars and laid his hand against his brother's check. "I never wanted you to end up in here. I never did."

"It is so cold here, brother, and so lonely." And there, Melkor broke and wept.


	13. Chapter 12

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

**Author's Note:**** Terribly sorry it took me so long, but I'm in the last year of Secondary school, highest level, so I'm unbelievably busy. I also gave myself a new rule to prevent too short chapters. Each chapter in the story part has to have at least 450 words. I never knew writing a lot could be that hard. **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A day passed and still the dragon would not let them pass. Not that any one dared to even try. Although not the size of the one she claimed to be her father, she still easily surpassed all dragons any one had seen before.

Night fell again and still she had not moved a bit. Even her eyes were trained upon one tent in the encampment. The one that held the wounded.

"Mithrandir!" Galadriel was furious to say the least. "I will not lose my husband over your stubbornness! Call them! Call them now!"

"No!" Mithrandir was equally furious. "We managed until today without agreements with the enemy and we shall manage so until the end of Arda!"

"We shall not! He shall not, he needs healers and he needs supplies. Things we can't offer him here! We have to reach a city, no matter which and we can't as long as that dragon blocks our path. And she won't leave until you called them. So call them!"

"Enough!" The same determination sounded in that voice as when she had declared that none would ask for Melkor's aid. "This will get us nowhere! This will not help any of us. Be he Celeborn or not."

The black hair, so characteristic for her line, cascaded down determined shoulders. Silver eyes burned. "Never should we repeat the mistakes of the past. In the First Age we were too proud to ask for their aid until it nearly was too late. And look what that brought us. Dragons, among others… We should not wish to solve our problems by ourselves, even if that means to go down a path with the enemy. Call them, Mithrandir."

Yet before any could answer her words, the night outside became a day. A ship, shining with the force of a million stars, was descending and descending fast...

And it was recognised by all, although none had ever seen it. Vingilot, ship of Eärendil, bearer of the last Silmaril. And on her prow stood a man so alike to the Peredhel, that there was no doubt. Eärendil had left the heavens and once again moved against a dragon.

And finally she moved, speeding up into the sky to return to her domain before she was charged.

Yet she never would, for before Eärendil could reach her Lightning struck. It flew over the encampment and struck her hard. For but a moment electricity raced across her body before she fell to the ground, gravely wounded. Fifteen crossed the encampment before even the flying ship had passed over it.

As she rose to her feet, they formed a silent line. Seven women, surpassing even the most detailed painting made of them a million times in beauty. Eight men, radiant with power and might. All glowing with the light of the Valar. They had crossed the sea, before even the mightiest saw them leave. They were not dressed for war, but there was no doubt as to why they where here.

"Sirlia…" The dragon turned to the one who had spoken her name and as her eyes narrowed she answered him.

"Murderer…" The man she had spoken to clenched his fists.

"Manwë!" Black flames fell from the sky as a shadow descended. Towering over his wounded child he raised himself to his full and impressive size.

Fifteen backed away, shocked beyond words. Then finally a woman whispered the name of the last arrival.

"Tumaran…"


	14. Chapter 13

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Recovering from his shock one of the eight stood tall again. "We came, as you wished. Now speak; what do you desire from us so much, that this is worth it?"

"You know that as well as I do, Tulkas. Long ago he cursed you all, and now it shall be thus."

"That hardly could be all of your reasons for wishing us here."

"But it is... For now. Try to keep your oaths this time, Valar. You already have enough war on your hands."

Shocked screams went through the audience when the ground rose up and swallowed the two dragons. After mere seconds it seemed as if they had never been there.

Soon after the fifteen Valar moved. As Eärendil left his ship, they turned and moved towards the elves. Silence greeted them as they arrived.

"No choice was given to us." Manwë gestured towards the tents. "For now, only few shall know. But later, you all will. For now, there are more important things to be done."

Without waiting until the elves obeyed, they passed them and headed for the tent holding such great interest to the female-dragon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Galadriel came into the tent, Estë had already sunk down next to the Sindar-lord.

"I can save him, but he shall bear the scars for the rest of his live."

"How can that be?"

"Even my powers have their limit, Artanis, and healing these wounds without leaving scars needs skills none in Eä possesses."

Galadriel couldn't hold back a sob. Her Celeborn, her Silver Tree, to be marred forever?

"Why did you come?" Mithrandir asked. "Since when do the Valar move to war, without cause? We would have, could have dealt with this on our own."

"No, you would not." Manwë sighed as he turned towards the others. "Tumaran is a foe far beyond any you faced before."

"We faced Morgoth and were victorious. We shall be too with his beings."

"He is not of my making." A male so alike in looks to Manwë spoke. "He was created not by me."

Tension rose in the ones present. Melkor… Morgoth… They should have known when there were fifteen.

"Why is he here?" Eyes blazing with fury locked on the one who stood nearest and yet, farthest from them.

"No choice was given to us."

"And that is all you say?" Elladan was fuming. "'No choice was given to us'?"

"That is all we can say, Son of Elrond. We need every bit of strength we can muster. He has paid for what he did, and knows he would be doomed should he try to repeat his past acts. Have faith in our decisions, even when you don't agree with them."


	15. Chapter 14

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 14**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Swiftly they now traveled north heading for the smallest Forest on that side of the Misty Mountains. Several days into that journey, to the great joy of all, Celeborn woke. Yet the tidings he bore were worse than most had expected them to be.

"He was after him?"

"Yes, he was." Celeborn carefully tried to drink some of the clear water he had been given. " 'I desire one thing, one tiny thing... The Half-elf currently residing in Rivendell. Elrond is the name?' That was how he said it."

"And then?" Elladan was anxious. "What happened then?"

"I told Elrond to run. I told him I would hold that dragon. I failed him." Celeborn's knuckles whitened as he gripped the goblet even tighter. He nearly dropped it when a voice came from the entrance of the tent.

"You could not have stopped Tumaran, Silver Tree, none of those on this side of the sea could have." The one Vala none wished present sat down near them. "Forgive me; none in Eä could have. Not when being alone and in his way."

"And who asked for your opinion?" Hate dripped from these words as they left a face with eyes burning with loathing.

"None, I realize that, but you should stop to underestimate him. He is more then a mere 'dragon'. He is the one thing all the Valar fear." Melkor looked into the fire.

"All?" One word, whispered after a long and shocked silence. "All of the Valar?"

"All of the fifteen that have descended into Eä. Why do you think I created dragons? What do you think they were mocking, elves? Eagles? No, they were not. Shall I tell you something? Most of my beings were mocking, weaker and corrupted copies of things. As is well known to all of the ones present here. Elves to Orcs. Wolves to Wargs. Ents to Trolls. The dragons however - aside from Glaurung, who was somewhat of a start-up-failure - were my most perfect beings. They were not corrupted and thus weakened, they were replicas, exact replicas of something already being alive. Tumaran is old, my dear elves, older even Fangorn or Bombadil. And he is a terrible force one does not wish to have unleashed, not even when he is in favor of one. Why do you think the Valar halted when I released my last card? Why do you think I kept the dragons for that moment? They were exact replicas of the one being surpassing all others in Eä. The one being Light and Darkness fear alike."

"What do we do?" Eärendil asked. "What can we do?"

"Honestly? Nothing... Nothing but praying to Eru. Although I fear that might be in vain. Tumaran has a great hate in his heart and shall not stop until he has what he desires. Fear him, elves, him and all those he holds dear. Ask my brother, he would give you the same advice. Ask any of the others, and they would answer you the same; run if you see him and never look back."


	16. Chapter 15

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 15**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You despise me, and I understand that." Melkor looked at the Half-elf standing between the trees. After they had arrived in the Golden Wood he had immediately gone off. Only to find that he was being followed. Of course he could simply walk away or disappear into thin air. But he did not. The younger of the Peredhel-twins had intrigued him since he first saw him and he was curious as to why he would follow him.

"Despise is too great a word." Elrohir himself didn't understand why he had followed the Vala. Maybe it were his looks, maybe his aura, he couldn't tell. He could tell however, that he felt drawn to him. "I never knew you before. And my father always told me; never let anyone else's attitude guide your feelings of a person you don't know."

"Elrond was wise. Wiser than I ever could be." Melkor turned away. "So that's why you're here? To see what your own feelings towards me are?"

"Maybe," Elrohir joined him, leaving mere inches between their bodies. "maybe not. I don't know yet. I think I merely want to talk to you."

"About what?" Melkor sat on the ground, carefully avoiding all contact with the plants surrounding him. The moment Elrohir joined him, he knew why. The trees were whispering warnings to him. They definitely knew who was present.

"You could have let us go to our doom." Elrohir looked at his hands, toying with a lose end of one of his braids. "You could have let us think that Tumaran was a defeatable dragon and watch us march to our doom in our quest to save our father. Yet you did not. Why?"

"Tumaran is no friend of mine, elf. But also I doubt he would have killed you. Unless you attacked him." Melkor looked into the roof of leaves. "His ways are strange, stranger than any other's. Yet in some ways, he's predictable. I think I warned you so that none of the others had to. Yes, I think that would be the reason."

"Why would you want that none of the others had to tell?" Elrohir finally looked up.

"Some things are better to be unknown, Son of Elrond. This is one of them." Melkor smiled weakly. "Let's say that I am far better suited to talk about him then they."

"You know him?"

"Sometimes better than I ever wished. We once fought against one another and honestly; Tulkas is a weak little baby in comparison."

"How can that be? You all were made to be the most powerful beings in Arda. You are yourself called 'The One who arises in Might'!"

"Ah… yes, but in the beginning we surpassed him. In the beginning… until we discovered a 'flaw' he and all his descendants have."

"Which would be?"

"They never stop growing."

"And that is a problem because…?"

"A person's power is limited by the amount of power his body can bear, only exception being the Valar, and so how smaller the body, the weaker the person."

"And because they continue to grow, their strength does so too?" Elrohir sank down when Melkor nodded. "Oh sweet Eru…"

Melkor carefully rested his hand on the other's knee. "Now you also know why he is feared by all."

"One more thing…" Elrohir looked at that sculpted hand. It was warm and flawless. So not what he would have expected.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why he took my father?"

He was surprised when the other pulled his hand back as if he had been stung. "I don't. I have idea's, but I doubt they are true."


	17. Chapter 16

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 16**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond was growing desperate. He didn't even know for how long he had been here. And now he was being led through a maze of corridor's. No, that last mural in the room he had been imprisoned in definitely did not hold a mistake. Occasionally they would pass a corridor reaching into the molten rock. Where were they in Valar's sake? The dragon leading him stopped and Elrond nearly ran into it. Great doors were in front of him. Much like the murals they were lined with mithril and gold. In fact, they were made of the purest gold. He had never seen such masterfully crafted work. Everything he had seen up until now had been made flawlessly. Even the best works of the dwarves could not match the creations in this place. The dragon gently opened one of the doors and gestured with his head. He wished Elrond to enter. Carefully the elf did as he was bid and the moment he had passed through them, the golden doors closed. He didn't notice.

The giant room he was in, was beyond description. Marble pillars held the ceiling, both of which were richly decorated. Yet in front of him, on the other side of the room, was a throne, made of the purest mithril. It reminded him of the Throne of Kings on which Aragorn now sat, yet this one was far grander.

"Half-elf." A wonderful lyrical voice pulled him from his musings. A female dragon lay next to the throne, studying him with golden eyes. Like Tumaran's, hers too held no pupil. Elrond froze upon seeing her move towards him. "We have not yet met, have we? I am Iphine, wife to Tumaran."

"What do you want?" Elrond moved back again, still distrusting towards the gaint beings that held him captive. Not that his stay would have contributed to something else. They brought him food – lembas mostly – and water, but had left him looked in that room the entire time. He nearly had gotten a heart-attack when he had been visited the first time. Black fire had erupted on the other side of the room and out had come a dragon.

"A lot, my dear Elrond. Just like my Lord Husband. At first he wished to speak with you, but then he was called away on a diplomatic mission. So now we are going to have a chat."

"About what?" Elrond's eyes narrowed some more.

"Oh… A lot of things. For example the ring you found in your precious Bruinen." She settled herself and gestured him to come closer. "Do not fear me, half-elf. I pose no threat to you."

"That ring, it was lost when your husband burned my city!" Elrond didn't move an inch.

"It was not." Black fire erupted in front of his feet and there it lay. "Put it on."

Elrond reached down and picked it up. "Why should I?"

"You don't have a choice. Unless you wish to have suffered for nothing."

"What do you mean by that?"

His grey eyes widened ever more as she told him. Her tone was unbelievebly formal and her eyes betrayed nothing of her feelings. But he sensed some turmoil inside of her. "Your city is lost, as you well know. But not only your city. Greenwood the Great has been burned. It now is a lair of Balrogs and Morgoth's Dragons. The Lonely Mountain is under siege. Lothlorien stands merely by the grace of the Valar, literal and figural. Rohan and Gondor soon will feel the fire as well. Put on that ring, Half-elf. You are their last hope."

"Why should I believe you?" Elrond´s hand by now clutched the ring so tightly that he could have given a detailed description of it. It almost seemed to pulse in tune with his own rushed heartbeat.

"Because you foresaw just that, half-elf, you merely contributed it to a different cause."

Had his eyes been able too, they would have widened even more. How did she know what he saw?

"And your sons did so too. One and a half weeks ago, they too foresaw all this. You know what that means as much as I do. Their powers are so weak they merely can foresee the immediate and certain future. Put on that ring, Half-elf. You are their last hope."

She spoke no more as the half-elf hesitated. She saw the doubt he felt played out in his silver eyes. Then doubt gave way to determination. A perfect ring slipped around a flawless finger. Yet a scream of surprise left her lips, when he started to scream in agony the moment it touched his flesh. Bright light erupted from it and she could sense the power in it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Far away, under golden boughs of the Mellyrn. Fire raced through her veins as she felt his agony. Only the very quick reaction of a Vala saved her from a fall down onto the ground. Her screams echoed through the Golden Forest. Elrond…


	18. Chapter 17

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 17**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

**Author's Note:**** For the whole Prophecy of Tumaran, check the Prologue of this story.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Tumaran returned home he was greeted with screams. Bloodcurdling screams, which echoed through the hallways.

Upon reaching the main chamber he found his wife sitting next to the origin of the screams: the Half-elf.

"This is his final test. If he fails, all shall be lost." Her golden eyes were haunted. "He has been like this since he put it on. Has He told you anything about this?"

"No." Tumaran joined her, silently wincing when the bones of the elf cracked in his attempt to get away from the pain. "Ancalog was thrilled when I told him Sorvalen would be my ambassador in his new army. He seems to think I will join him personally sooner of later."

"No doubt." Iphine studied her husband. "You seem unsettled, my dear. What else has happened?"

"You remember the second half of the first sentence of my prophecy?"

"Of course, how could I not? It is carved into the very door you came through just now: _acta Ganadras terse emeo hemna ocsre. _'when the Elves return from over sea.' Why?"

"Do you realise that also counts for our children? Our entire Firstborn-house? The majority of our Fifth?"

Her reaction showed him she had not. Both for a moment forgot the suffering elf at their feet.

"I saw some of them. They were aiding the dwarves towards Lothlorien. Apparently the Lonely Mountain has finally fallen."

"They fight?"

"Yes… they fight, they aid and they stand."

"They fall?"

"Not yet. Thank Eru for that. But the fights are many and terrible. I fear for their safety."

"Can't you call them back?"

"And blow their cover? They have fifteen Valar breathing down their necks. Not to mention their answer would be the same as when Gondolin fell. 'No father, we can and will not abandon our friends.'"

Both grew silent again and returned to watching Elrond at their feet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dwarves who had managed to escape the slaughter were surprisingly many. Nearly two-hundred, of whom mostly it were the very young and very old, who had been ordered away after the first assault, now had to call Lothlorien their new, but hopefully only temporary home.

Their settlement was observed by some of the elves. First there had been no dwarf to set foot in Lothlorien for Ages and now several hundred traveled towards Caras Galadhon.

"Hey Elladan, look at that dwarf." Elrohir pointed to a dwarf who was about to pass them by. "He looks odd."

And odd was too small a word. The dwarf had midnight-black, straight hair that was captured in one thick braid. It seemed as if it had the texture of silk. His beard, unlike that of his brethren, was not an unkempt mass of hair, but neatly trimmed. Unlike most of the other dwarves he didn't wear armor, but dark-blue robes which were trimmed with silver. Although the journey had been long and hard they were in perfect shape. When he turned towards them they found his eyes to be golden, like a cat's. Above them, on his forehead, rested a simple circlet made of mithril.

The dwarf stopped for a moment and studied them in turn. Then he turned again and followed the others.

"That was one strange dwarf." Elladan gestured towards their horses. "Let's return. But I say we should keep an eye on him."

"I agree with you, brother." Elrohir cast one last look at the dwarves before following his brother.

"And then there's something else." Elladan's face grew concerned.

"What would that be?"

"Melkor. You spend an awful lot of time with him."

Elrohir could do nothing but nod. After all he had been spending a lot of time with the Vala. He did everything to keep his mind of his father. Two days ago their mother had collapsed, suffering terribly by the pain HE felt. It hadn't gotten any better. Plus the Vala was surprisingly nice company.

"He's nice, that's all."

Elladan looked sad when he reached out and squeezed his brother's arm. "I realize that, but please be careful, Brother. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well, I don't need Melkor for that. Tumaran has done a wonderful job at that already." Elrohir's hands tightened around his reins. "What is he doing to Ada?"

"I don't want to know, brother. I don't want to know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Celeborn winced when his wife touched his scorched back. Although Estë had healed him, his skin would forever remain tender and needed constant care. He didn't want her being the one to take care of him, but she had insisted. A weak smile formed as he thought back to that moment.

"No, Galadriel! I don't want you to see me like this!" He yanked his arm free and immediately regretted it. Warm blood coloured the back of his tunic red. He winced and halted mid-movement.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Without heading his protests, Galadriel pulled up his tunic and after surveying the damage he had done to himself picked up a pot of cream specially prepared for such an incident. "Do you really think I have not seen worse?"

"I know you have seen worse, but..."

"But what?" She gently rubbed circles on his back. "Do you think me so shallow that I would leave you because of this? You are my husband, Celeborn, and granted; I would prefer you handsome, but what truly matters to me is who you are, not how you look."

Celeborn was quiet and when he spoke it was a whisper. "Who am I then?"

"The man I fell in love with." Galadriel gently tapped his unmarred cheek and gifted him with a brilliant smile. "The man who can't seem to stop pondering."

Celeborn smiled to when he realized he had spoken that last sentence out loud.


	19. Chapter 18

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 18**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A week after he had started screaming, Elrond finally grew silent. The burning agony had stopped, the fire in his veins abated. Now he lay on the ground in that grand room. He was alone.

His body protested as he rose into a sitting position. His muscles were still tender. The metallic tang of blood was in his mouth. What had happened? It was then that he noticed the power surrounding him. When he closed his eyes, he could see the energy now swirling in the room. He had never seen golden energy. And now it was weaving intricate patterns around him.

"My portal." A voice, warm and caring, reverberated in his chest. The raw power in it could not be hidden. Not that the owner tried to.

The eyes of the elf shot open again. He was still alone. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Follow the power, my child." A soft burning in his hand drew his notice to it. The ring which had caused all his suffering now rested peacefully on his finger. Obediently he closed his eyes and gasped. The golden energy originated from the ring!

"Are you the ring?" Elrond carefully touched it with his other hand.

Laughter sounded in his heart. It brought the reminder of a father laughing about the antics of his young child, warm and joyful. "I am not the ring; I am the being on the other side of it. I am everything."

"What?"

"This ring is a portal, a gate, for me to reach Arda. For my power to reach Arda. As long as it is borne by Ainur, Men and Elves alike."

"But who are you then?"

The other did not answer and for a moment Elrond feared he would never. And then it seemed the world would explode around him. His fea was ripped from his body and carried away from the Halls of Tumaran. Soaring on the winds he swept across Arda, coming to places he had never known and never seen. He felt things he had never felt before.

And when he returned to his body, he knew. He knew everything. When he spoke his voice held the authority of one who had ruled for Ages and would accept no argument.

"Tumaran!" His voice as not his own, but one in which the booming thunder, the raging sees and howling storms could be heard.

The golden doors opened to allow the giant dragon to enter. Following him was his wife, unbidden and yet welcome.

A hiss of fear and recognition came from them when they saw him, and in their eyes he saw himself. And he was himself no more. His hair was spun starlight and when he stood it still grazed the ground. It moved about him in an absent breeze. His face was like that of a cat. His eyes glowed softly with the same golden hue the energy had had. Above them rested a crown of gold and silver, diamonds and rubies. A greater work of art had yet to be seen. Soft fur lined a mantle not even Vairë could create so perfectly. It was as white as his hair and covered a deep burgundy robe.

He turned away from the two dragons and looked upon the mithril throne. Gracefully he ascended the many steps up to it and after hesitating for but a moment, seated himself.

His head rested on his hand as he studied the two beings in front of him. Then his golden gaze settled upon Iphine.

"Would you obey me?" His voice had settled and no longer shook the foundations of the Halls he was in.

Both bowed low, and it was her voice which carried the answer of them both. "To our unmaking."

A curt nod was all his answer to their dedication. "Vingilot rests above Caras Galadhon, and Galadriel's Mirror, bestowed upon her by Melian, rests within. They are useless now; in fact they endanger my plan. Fly out, Iphine, and bring them down. I wish them to be destroyed. Even beyond the skills of the Valar. But slay none, unless you can help it no more."

"As you wish." She left immediately.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She walked the city. Although it was her first time in it, she found her way with ease. Her black dress swirled about her feet as she moved to the place none were allowed to enter without leave. On the top of the stairs she gazed downward. There, upon a low pedestal carved like a branching tree, stood a basin of silver, wide and shallow, and beside it stood a silver ewer. It was the Mirror of Galadriel. Gracefully she descended the many stairs, until she stood next to it. For a moment she pondered and then made her decision. She filled the basin and then gazed into the Mirror.

She saw Minas Tirith, City of Kings, and the plains in front of it burned. Dragons attacked the Citadel, Balrogs stormed the gates and the inhabitants fought for their lives.

She saw her own Halls, just as she left them not an hour ago. Both she and her husband flanked the throne that stood there.

She saw her children, preparing for the war raging above their home.

It was as Elrond, his sons, her husband, she herself and Sirlia, youngest of the Seven, had foreseen. This would be the end. For good or evil was yet to be seen. All depended on the man she had seen on the throne, the one by whose bidding she was here.

"And who do you think you are?" She knew without turning that Galadriel was gazing down upon her. "None may look into my Mirror without my consent, safe my Lord Husband."

"Forgive me, my Lady. I did not know this, yet might I finish looking?" Still she did not turn. She did not need her eyes to realize others were joining the Lady of the Golden Wood. They narrowed when she sensed the Valar approaching.

"You may remove yourself at once." The anger in the voice of the Lady was growing. Not only was she trespassing, but she was also very rude.

"And what if I do not desire to do that?" Iphine could clearly hear the hisses of the elves in their audience. They were shocked she dared to go against Galadriel of all people.

"Then you shall be removed."

Hidden to all that watched her, she grinned and gripped the stone pedestal. "And how would you accomplish that?" Although she looked like an elf, their limitations were not hers and the pedestal broke under her sheer strength. The lower half remained as it was; the upper half now flew through the air. It was on collision-course with the Elf-witch.


	20. Chapter 19

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings **

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 19**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Galadriel's eyes widened when she saw the heavy marble fly straight at her. Mere moments before it would hit her, a powerful body moved to shield her. Upon impact it shattered as if it with a sledgehammer.

Tulkas pushed the she-elf back, while staring at the woman down below. It were the eyes which made him recognize her.

"Iphine."

When she grinned she revealed sharp teeth. "Who else?" Perfect golden eyes shimmered with mirth.

"Why are you here?" Her midnight-black hair swirled about her as she turned towards the speaker. Aulë studied her. "Why have you returned?"

"War is at hand. You know this. Who would I be to ignore that call?" Her smile turned into a growl when lightning struck her. As she recovered from it, thick stems moved through the air, binding her, enveloping her in a lethal hug and then turning to stone.

Yavanna and her husband had raised their voices together. Ever tighter became the living bonds, until no mortal being would have been able to breathe.

But Iphine was no mortal. She did not even need to breathe. When she was no longer visible, black fire erupted on the stone encasing her. Cracks appeared, until it shattered into a million pieces.

From its' ruins, rising from the black flames like a phoenix, she rose in all her glory and all her beauty.

No words would be able to describe how she looked at that point. Mother of a race, literally, and fear of the Valar themselves, even more so then her Lord Husband.

Even more so no words could be found to describe the horror and mortal fear displayed on the faces of the fifteen Greatest.

It was like the fear of a murderer, who knows his fate shall be decided by the parents of the one he slew.

"My husband had to leave before he could face you," Her voice was menacing and sharp. "but against me you won't be so lucky."

"You!" The attention refocused on a woman. Her hair was in disarray and her face was that of a mother who knew her child to be doomed and herself powerless to change that. Elwing, so controlled in the beginning, had finally crumbled under the stress. "It was your husband who took my son!"

"I see you, mother of Elrond, and I see your pain." The sharp etches softened, the menace fled. Iphine lowered her head so she could face the distraught elf. "And believe me, I do understand it."

"You will never understand me! How dare you say otherwise?"

Where her husband would have lashed out, Iphine remained silent and studied the other.

Her voice was even softer when she spoke again. "We are alike, more then you could fathom. I too am a mother and I too lost children. I know the pain you feel, Elwing."

"You cannot compare us or our pain." Unblinking the elvish mother looked into the eyes of the dragon one.

"You are right. I cannot do that. My pain is worse, far worse. I lost seven when they were at a tender age and the sword was wielded by the one I trusted most. I had to bury my seven babies after they were slaughtered by the one who had sworn to protect them with his life."

"No doubt deserved."

At this Iphine roared, rising to her full height. Even Elwing realized that she had crossed a line with that last comment.

"Deserved? Deserved! My children deserved their deaths no more than you my mercy!" It seemed to the onlookers that she struggled to regain her composure. When she spoke, her voice was as soft as it had been before her outburst. "Or did they, Manwe?"

She turned to the frozen Vala. "Did they? Tell me and tell me honestly: did they deserve their deaths?"

He neither spoke nor moved while they stared at each other.

Then, with an anguished call, she took to the skies. And to Elwing it seemed she recognized her. For the call had been the one she had wished to scream herself; the call of a mother who had lost that most dear to her.

The dragon burst through the thick foliage the Golden Wood was so famous off. Far away, she launched a salvo of flames. The pitch-black contrasted greatly with the mocking light-blue of the sky. With her tail she swung through the air. Even from so far, her despair was clearly visible.

It was as she turned east, that her tail swung towards the ship resting above the treetops. Slender wood gave way, glass glistered as Vingilot fell from the skies. Too gravely damaged to remain in them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The greatest piece they could find among the wreckage was of the size of a book. The flying ship had been destroyed completely.

"My Lord?" Oropher slowly approached the Valar. "We need to speak to you. Or rather, you to us."

"About what?"

"Tumaran and Iphine. We have a right to know what is going on."

"And that would be?"

"We are no Valar or Maiar, but we are not stupid. You are hiding something from us. Something that could be considered vital."

"That information is nothing you should concern yourselves with." Varda gestured towards the other Valar. "Some things should only be known by the Valar."

"But this is not one of them!" Cat-like eyes seemed to stare the Valar down. A sturdy, yet elegant hand stroked a midnight beard.

The dwarf, whom the Twins had considered trouble in the making, stood next to one of the great Mellyrn.

"You know this, Valar, just as much as I do."


	21. Chapter 20

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 20**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by**** me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„You have no business here, dwarf." The words of Thingol were laced with venom.

„Say you, King Elf. I say otherwise." His eyes were blazing. „ you know not the full meaning of this, but I do."

„You do?" Estë echoed.

„I do." The dwarf turned to her. „Sisteria"

A jolt of recognition went through the Valar at that name.

„How?" The word was no more than a breathed whisper.

"He told me."

"Enough." Manwë looked upon all that were present. "We shall discuss this in private."

Since no council room was designed to hold a hundred, now one of the dining rooms was filled with Elves, Valar and one dwarf.

"So please, would you tell us the truth? The complete truth?"

Vána sighed. "Very well, the truth. I shall begin at the beginning then: even before the Ainulindalë, the music of the Valar, when Eru had yet even to create the Ainur... He created the Guardian. Although he did not create him like that at first, he later became that. He was a being only visible to the eyes of the strongest. And although he was a creature bound to our word, he became our friend. When the first of us descended into Eä, he followed them. When Melkor betrayed us he became our guardian, for in physical strength he was unmatched. Later he was joined by a female version of himself, who became his wife. They were called Tumaran and Iphine."

"The dragons we're fighting?" Thranduil asked incredulously.

"Exactly those."

"They betrayed you?"

"Not exactly." The deep timbre of the dwarf filled the room. "It was the other way around I'm afraid."

"What?"

"One of our betrayed them, at which they turned from us." Yavanna whispered. "In this case, we were the traitors."

"What happened?"

"I was afraid." The anger was gone and replaced with guilt when Manwë spoke. "I was afraid they would turn from us and in that fear I caused them to do just that."

He let his head fall back, unwilling to look at any one. "They were husband and wife and – like most couples – they begot children. Seven of which there were four sons and three daughters. I feared the consequences that could come from that. So I killed all seven of them."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We cannot afford discord now."

"Can we afford to work together with him? He broke the only oath the Valar had to swear by Eru."

"The other thirteen have not."

"The two greatest however have. Galadriel does have a point."

"Do you not recall what the dragon said? We will need their strength."

"For what? Apparently they are both beyond the Valar."

"And what of the Dragons and Balrogs who turned your forest into a giant bonfire, Oropher?"

"When they are killed, they rise from their ashes."

"Beyond the Valar as well. Glorious, simply glorious."

"Sarcasm won't get us anywhere, Elladan. And where in Eru's sake is your brother?"

"With Melkor."

"Again!"

"Yes, he wished to try and pry some details out of him."

"And that could work?"

"Well, they are on very friendly terms."

"Very friendly? More Lovey-dovey..."

"..."

"What? I am his mother, not blind."

"You don't seem to mind."

"If he is happy, I am."

"Hannon le, Naneth."

"Elrohir, back so soon?"

"Yes."

"And? Could you find something?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"The more detailed version of what Manwë told us."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"When Eru first longed for company, he used the four elements to forge it: The treasures of the Earth, all kinds of metal, he used for the body. Water he used to give him grace, Fire became his breath and Air his domain. He was invisible to all eyes, except for those we now count among the Valar. For many years he was their champion, keeping the Evil of Melkor at bay. But he became lonely, he desired a mate. Eru, wishing to reward him for his services, granted him one. For many years they fought and lived together. But then they were gifted with children and as those children grew, so did the fear of Manwë. And at one point it grew so great that he, while the parents were away, slaughtered the children. Both Tumaran and Iphine never forgave them that, and after attacking them, traveled to Middle-Earth where they disappeared until now." Elrohir told his stunned audience.

"And the dwarf?" Glorfindel asked at length.

"That Melkor himself knows not."

"Knows not or wishes to tell not?" Slight Sarcasm tinged the words of the Chief Councilor of former Imladris.

"Knows not." The Second son of Elrond defended the Vala.

"No discussion." Celeborn cut Erestor short. "At least not on this subject. We must decide whether to remain in this alliance or not."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a few hours later, that when Celebrian walked her mother's gardens she stumbled across the dwarf.

He was enjoying the sight and smell of her mother's pride: Her snow-white roses.

"Forgive me, master dwarf." She joined him.

His cat-like eyes looked into hers, before he answered. " For what, my Lady? You have more right to be here then I."

"This is true." She gestured he should follow her. After seating herself on one of the many stone benches, she studied him. "You are no ordinary dwarf."

"In what way?" A amused twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"You look different than any dwarf I ever met."

"I am different, daughter of Galadriel, very different. You will learn in this war, that nothing may be what it seems. Iphine and Tumaran are not dragons by design, but by will. They are as flexible in their guises as Prince Legolas is skilled with the bow."


	22. Chapter 21

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 21**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you know about Tumaran and Iphine?" Celebrian asked after a while.

"I do." Golden eyes locked on her. "I know all about them."

"Also their reasons for doing something?"

The other's eyes narrowed when he realized that that had been the question she wished to ask. "Those they wish to share."

"Is the one of my husband's taking among them?" Celebrian did hope for a yes, but she never expected it. All the more surprised she was when he answered with one. "You know?"

"Off course, I knew this day would come. Granted, I would have preferred if this war had not followed in its' wake."

"You knew it would come? And you did not warn him?"

"Did you warn Arwen about her choice? Some things simply have to happen, my Lady, your husband's loss among them."

"How can you say that? None know Eru's mind but he himself! Has Elrond not suffered enough? Has this family not suffered enough?" Celebrian bristled.

"Suffered? Why would Lord Elrond be suffering?"

"He suffered terrible pains for days! Through our bond I felt his pain!"

For a moment the dwarf looked stunned, blinking several times before seemingly getting lost in thought.

"The ring…" he whispered. "When he put on the ring that is when he felt that pain."

"Ring? Which Ring?"

"The one forged by Tumaran, the one he found in the Bruinen. Ask your father, My Lady."

"Yet you know more about it than he does."

"And how come you by this conclusion?"

"You knew who made it, you knew where it was found and you knew the consequences of wearing it…"

"And I could not have found out by listening? People talk, and one does not need to belong to the wisest to draw conclusions."

"And from which conversation could you have drawn the conclusion that it was the ring which caused his suffering?"

The dwarf fell silent, contemplating something which she could not tell.

"The talk between Tumaran and Iphine." His hand came to rest on his knee. "I need no mirror to see across space." He rose and left behind a shocked Celebrian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He sat on the throne, head fallen back. His eyes were closed, his hands rested on the armrests.

Five of the Seven firstborn of Tumaran stood in front of him. One of the other two was in Mirkwood, the other in Lothlorien.

"Your parents would follow me. The question is whether you would as well."

"We cannot speak for the first Twins, but we would." Esmorei, Lord of the House of Falling Blood, answered. Mirror-image of his father, much like two of the other three males of the Seven, he was well-known for his temper and brute strength, for that was the power of his House.

Indeed, as all five were studied by the one on the throne, they were mirror-images of their parents, except for one. Where by the others only those following were changed to match their House, Shagronen, Lord of the House of Glowing Grace, looked exactly like any other dragon of his House. Sparkling white among pitch black.

"You did not merely call us for that." Sirlia, youngest of the Seven and Lady of the House of Fierce Mind, said after a while.

"No indeed." Amusement made his voice tinkle. "You are wise, my child."

"So what do you desire from us?" Ergalore, lady of the House of Remembrance, asked. "What aid could we give you our parents could not?"

"Your powers are those of your parents…" His eyes strayed to the white dragon. "Or are those even they hold not. War is at hand, your youngest sister saw it, and your parents did. And, above all, I wish it."

"If we may ask; you wish it?" Saliria, oldest of Tumaran's daughters and Lady of the House of Tides asked incredulously.

"I do. The Valar need a lesson in humility, Manwë needs punishment and Morgoth's filth needs to be reminded exactly WHO reigns supreme."

"People will die…"

"Those that are death can be reborn. Do you doubt me?"

"We do not doubt you, My Lord. We merely wonder whether these lessons could not be taught in something else than blood."

"The punishment of Morgoth's creations? No… the others? Probably, but as Ergalore and her people could tell you; blood is the best reminder. Battles are remembered by all, but who remembers the birth of the first that fell at Helm's Deep? While it was celebrated greatly at that time… Ereinion is celebrated as the one who forged the Last Alliance, but who, of those who knew her not, recalls the name of his mother? Mirkwood is said to be the layer of Dragons and Balrogs, but who recalls the elves that once roamed its' trees when it was Greenwood? Who, tell me, who remembers light when there was darkness?"

"None…" Sirlia whispered.

"None or too few." He said. "Prepare for war. Prepare for the end!"


	23. Chapter 22

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 22**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

**Author`s Note:**** Also a note for readers who also read other stories of mine; do you think I made that poll in my profile for fun? Vote please!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You like the half-elf, do you not?" Manwё asked when joining his brother.

Melkor was watching the remnant of the Peredhel-family, yet his eyes seemed to be glued to the youngest son.

"You need not worry, brother." Melkor turned away from the focus of his attention.

"Worry about what?" Manwё smiled. "I might be Lord of Arda, but not Lord of your Heart."

"Are you not upset that the evil-overlord taints an innocent Half-elf?" Melkor now fully turned to his brother.

"I sincerely hope Morgoth will remain in his prison." He laughed softly. "Melkor paid for his crimes and Morgoth shall never return."

His brother snorted very un-Valar-like at that. "It's just a name, in Eru's sake, why would that make such a difference?"

"It depends on how you behave." Sadness came into the eyes of the Wind-Vala. "Manwё has yet to pay."

"You did what you thought would be best." Melkor slung his arm around the other.

"And therein lies our problem; I did not think at all, resulting in this mess." A frown marred the eternal face. "Maybe I should give myself to them, so they may do with me as they wish. Maybe them they will at least return to protect the others."

"Now that is something you didn't think about!" Melkor exclaimed. "We cannot lose you, not like this! I will not allow you to do something as foolish as this!"

"And what if we had no choice? What if we had to sacrifice some one? What would you do then, brother?"

"Then it would be me before you. It was I who caused you to react in such a way; it should be I to suffer for it." Melkor turned to the elves again. "Neither Melkor nor Morgoth can ever pay fully for their crimes, I see that now. Should it come to this, I at least will have paid a part of it."

"And what of Elrohir, your young half-elf?"

"Neither is he my half-elf, nor do I deserve him. It would be better this way any way." His hands turned into fists, and his voice sounded strangely vulnerable when he spoke again. "Yet by Eru, I wish it were otherwise."

"You might get surprised by him, brother. At any rate, you too deserve a go at love."

"There's a great difference between deserving and actually getting something." Melkor retorted.

"Hey you two! Want some?" Both Valar blinked and looked down to where Elrohir stood with a bowl of chocolate and cookies to dip into it. His family looked with a mixture of shock and amusement at the scene unfolding.

"Chocolate?" Melkor slowly descended the tree.

"Yes." Smiling grey eyes regarded him when he accepted the cookie and took a bite.

"This tastes… nice…" Melkor studied the treat with such a surprised expression that the half-elves laughed. Smiling, the Vala looked up towards his brother. "You should try this, brother."

"If I may." Manwë slowly joined the elf and Vala at the foot of the tree. Smiling warmly Elrohir offered him a cookie before linking his arms in those of the Valar and pulling them to the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You elves are a weird lot." Melkor watched Elrohir clean the chocolate-bowl with his fingers.

"You mean half-elves. It's the human part of our heritage that makes us thus." Elrohir grinned.

"I sincerely doubt Men would dare to include two Valar in a food-fight of all things."

"Elvish bravery combined with the madness of Men."

"Men are brave as well." Melkor let his head fall back. "Húrin and his son proved that to me."

"But they did not include you in a food-fight." Elrohir reached into the hair of the other and started to peel some dried jam out of it. "Alright, bath-time, there's no way I'm going to get that out without soap."


	24. Chapter 23

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 23**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Your son has found healing." Golden eyes regarded the rock in front of them. "It is those closer to you I fear won't do so easily. Your parents, your mate… they crumble. You saw what your mother has become. For her sake, we ought to settle this quickly."

Cool silver regarded the other. "For their sakes, I agree, but for mine, I disagree. This power… it is raw and untamed. It will not bend to me as easily as that of Vilya did. I need time to master it, to subject it to my will, lest I become devoured by it."

"You are strong, I do not doubt you can tame it."

"But not in a few days, not in a week. I fight Ea itself for control over it. I am not almighty, I can fail and we both know the consequences should that happen. I may not be rushed. This battle may not be rushed."

"It must. Your lady wife feels your loss clearly. Soon nothing stands between her and death. They depend on her. If she falls, so will they."

"Then we must prevent her fall." Silver flared to live for but a moment, before calming. "I cannot go to them, He would not allow it. But I must save her. How?"

"I cannot tell you this, the best would be to remove death from her altogether." Golden eyes widened when they saw the look in those silver pools. "That was a musing! You cannot act on it!"

"I cannot? I can do whatever I want now, as long as He agrees. Why not this then?"

"It would unsettle the balance! Besides, how do you want to get Námo away from her? From his duty? He is a Vala! He will not leave on his own accord and his brother won't let him be taken. They are twins, and we well know the bond that comes between twins. Being Valar has only enhanced that!"

"Then we remove them both…"

"Are you mad? Has the torture of the Ring destroyed your common sense?" The speaker jumped back when fire erupted at his feet. The other had changed form, now golden eyes glare at him and power permeated the very air around them.

"Do you doubt me, Tumaran? You dare question me?" His voice was calm, but danger lurked beneath the mask of indifference he bore. One wrong word and Tumaran – immortal like the Valar – would lay slain at feet of the other. "The Fëanturi, Masters of Spirits, will join me here. They have no choice."

"And therein lays the problem." Tumaran growled. Reverting back to his dragon-form he turned to look at the Murals in his daughter's room. His main focus lay on the third. "They were given free will, even outside that which had been sung in those Timeless Halls, and it was that cursed will which caused all of this."

"And in this free will will lay their lesson. Trust me in this, Tumaran. You will have your vengeance for what he caused."

"I hope your word is worth more than his'." Again flames rose from cold rock, but they did not threaten. They warned.

"Do not doubt me, Guardian, or you might regret it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two elves moved on silent feet through the forest towards a group of tents located just south of Caras Galadhon. They wished for answers, answers that could be found in the most strange of places. A dwarf, child of caves, knew more about their enemy than the Valar.

They had been able to tell from the very beginning that he was different from every other dwarf one could name, but that he would be like this not even Elrond could have foreseen. He bore himself like an elf, ethereal and wise, graceful and full of hidden depths. Who was this dwarf, that knowledge seemed to fall at his feet? What powers lurked behind those golden eyes, that he could do what even the Valar themselves could not?

Both Elladan and Elrohir were silent during their swift journey south. The dwarfs that they passed by did not mark them, for all but e very few slept beneath silken canopies.

A soft knock woke him. The dwarf rose from his bed, muttering about elves under his breath. He managed to hide his surprise when he saw his visitors; the sons of Elrond.

"Greetings, my Lords. What brought you here at this unseemly hour?"

"We require knowledge that we know you hold."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At times, he really hated his job. All the traveling was nice, and he was treated well, but the stables were something he hated. Nahar munched on an apple Oromë had left him. Besides, these stables were way to small for him! Although he should probably be glad that his old friend wasn't here. He snorted. The stables wouldn't be standing if he were here.

Melancholy came over the trusted steed of the Hunter as he recalled exactly why he had ended in this tiny excuse of a stable instead of being able to roam free over the wide plains of Aman.

/What have you gotten yourself into, my friend? Why this war? Have the Children of Eru not suffered enough under the Dark Lords of Ages past? Must they truly suffer under the rage of the Guardian of the Valar?/ Although by all looks merely a noble steed, Nahar very much was as intelligent as every other Maia. And yet, he could not wrap his mind around this newest war. /Manwë has paid enough. Or maybe not, but why punish the others? Why punish those that simply did not know of his betrayal? Had they, they would not have turned against you, but against him. You never gave them a chance.../

His ear twitched when a faint rustle sounded behind him. A man, completely clad in black, had appeared in his box. From far away, he could have passed for any other man or elf, but up close he certainly was different. His skin was as pale as marble, which was only made more prominent by his hair and eyes, which were as black as obsidian and about as warm. Yet a smile quirked the corners of thin lips as the black man regarded the white horse.

"My friend, I need your aid."


	25. Chapter 24

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 24**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How can I possibly help you, Tumaran?" Nahar gestured outside with his head. "You are against the Valar, but I am with them. I can and will not betray them."

"My dear friend, who says I ask you to betray them?" The man stepped forth, gingerly resting his hand on the silver flank.

"You ask for my aid. Is that not enough?" Nahar neighed. "Why are you doing this, Tumaran? Why do you bring this war?"

The man sighed and his face grew sad. "I do not wish for this war, but I have no choice in the matter."

The silver stallion snorted. "No choice? You have outgrown even the Valar. You can dictate THEIR actions."

"But there are still powers greater than mine. There are some I can never surpass and those dictate MY actions. Help me, Nahar, help me prevent unnecessary bloodshed!"

Golden eyes regarded pitch-black. "Who can possibly dictate you?"

Tumaran turned away. "He who dictates all. He is here, Nahar, He has descended and now rules the Line of Tumaran."

"Impossible!"

"Is it? Did you not deem my return impossible? He is here. Help me serve him, like you once did."

"How?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They are weak." Ancalagon lay in the very heart of Mirkwood. "They hide in a forest."

"That could mean nothing." Sorvalen, second child of Tumaran, and his ambassador in the army of Dragons and Balrogs, said. "They are the Valar. They can ensure that the trees do not burn."

The Black dragon turned towards the other. Sorvalen towered over Ancalagon. "Can your siblings not block that ability?"

"They could, but unless our father orders them to, they won't."

Ancalagon roared at that. "You say that every time! When will he do so? Where were his forces when we scorched Mirkwood, where were his forces when the Lonely Mountain fell?"

Sorvalen moved away, disdain in his every move. "I know not my father's mind. He will join this war when he deems the time right, not because you demand him to do so."

The other growled, but fell silent. In the few weeks the son of Tumaran had been here, he had shown that he was a match for the greatest among them and frustrated or not, Ancalagon was not yet willing to face him.

"I hope he will do so soon, otherwise I will make him."

Sorvalen did not answer, merely leaving the scorched clearing. As he passed over the remnants of mighty trees, dragons turned away from him.

He carefully entered the cave he had claimed as his own.

"He sure calls you often." A young female dragon said. "He grows restless."

Sorvalen smiled. "He is blind. His hunger for power and revenge blinds him to the obvious."

She brushed against him. "He is not the only one. So few of us have joined you. And we are supposed to be able to trick nearly everything?"

"Melkor created you in darkness. It is hard to change the core-being of something." He turned towards the entrance of the cave. "I hope my father moves quickly. I was lying when I said they could prevent the trees from burning. They cannot protect a whole forest."


	26. Chapter 25

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 25**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ancalagon is moving." The being on the throne said. "And quicker than I expected."

Tumaran and Iphine were studying the same image he was; a creating of Ergalore herself, a detailed map of Middle Earth, showing its' fortresses and armies. The dark-red depicting the army of Balrogs and Dragons was spreading out from Mirkwood, crossing Rohan towards Lothlórien. In Lothlórien light-blue, mixing with green and brown was gathering at the borders.

"How swiftly can your children join?"

"Several hours." Tumaran turned his attention to the man on the throne. "The cave-system is vast and their numbers many."

"Then summon them to war, but they are only to fly when I order them." He rose, eyes burning with power. "It is time we end this and end it well."

"As you wish." Tumaran said and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Tumaran." The black dragon looked over his shoulder at the speaker. "Swallow your pride."

Golden eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"We move to save the Valar. That, for now, includes Manwë. Do not be selective." Gold met gold, challenging the other do disagree or disobey.

"As you wish." Tumaran repeated. Anger and hate boiled inside of him, but they would not yet overrule his common sense.

"He hungers for vengeance like he does for nothing else." Iphine said, while watching her husband leave. "It is starting to poison him."

"Indeed it is. Maybe Ancalagon's swift moving is a blessing in disguise. It saves me from restraining him." The man descended the steps, floating above the map. He searched for silver dots in the mishmash that were Lothlórien's forces. "And you…"

"There is no need for that." Iphine, more level-headed than her husband, said.

"I am afraid there would have been. No matter your control, we are talking about the murderer of your children here. Did Tumaran already contact Nahar?"

"I assume that is a rhetorical question." Iphine turned to the grand doors. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to help my husband."

"_I admit I'm glad also." _A voice spoke into the emptiness.

"Celebrian?" The man asked.

"_Celebrian."_ The voice confirmed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nahar was on edge. He finally had been freed from the confines of what the elves called stables, but now he was watching the army approach. Ancalagon flew in front, challenging the Valar themselves.

"Nahar." A voice sounded in his head. "Come to me, noble steed." The voice was enchanting, reverberating with power, commanding obedience. He could not ignore it…

The white horse turned to obey. He flew through the underwood, a ghost, even in pale daylight. The call grew in urgency and power as he approached its' source.

Far beyond the building lines of Elves, Dwarves and Ainur he found a man waiting for him. Mithril armor gleamed in what light filtered through the foliage. A rich white cloak brushed the ground when he turned.

The mighty steed of Oromë nearly lost his footing when meeting golden eyes. He slowed down, reverently coming closer. "So he spoke the truth? You are now commanding him?"

"Indeed." A warm smile graced perfect features. "Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am." Nahar lowered his head. "Why are you here?"

"To heal Arda, once and for all." The man pulled his cloak aside, revealing a long, slender sword. "You promised him your aid?"

"Even had I not, now I would." Nahar studied the man.

"A wise answer. Then help me teach a few lessons."

"Lessons?" Nahar said. "All this for a few lessons? You could destroy that army without even blinking."

"Some lessons are harsh." The man turned to the East.

"Some even harsher than others. Was the loss of the city also your plan? The loss of the Half-elf?"

"I need not explain myself to you, but yes. Yes, they were part of my plan." He glanced sideways. "You do not agree?"

"How can I? It broke the elves, all of them. You destroyed their hearts when you destroyed the last Homely House. They held him dear or at the very least his father-in-law. Celeborn has been crippled, rendered useless in any form of battle."

"Celeborn was a fool to face a dragon in battle. It took much of me to save his life. And all this could not have happened without Elrond."

"What happened to him?" The horse demanded. "Why did you destroy him?"

"I never destroyed him, Nahar, and watch your tone."


	27. Chapter 26

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 26**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No words were exchanged; there were none to say. Dark, thick clouds covered the skies, turning the day into night.

The armies sized each other, one with fear and the other with sick pleasure. Both held a faint glow; one that of the fire of the Balrogs, the other that of the Valar.

A thundering roar broke the silence. Flames scorched the long grass of Rohan as the dragons issued their challenge. Leathery wings beat the unmoving air.

They clashed. Ashes rained from the skies, blood drenched the soil. One fought for survival, the other for power.

Elrond frowned as he watched it happen. He was alone in the throne room, Tumaran and Iphine preparing their children for war.

"Do you truly believe we can win this?" He asked into the silence. "The odds are against us."

"You have no faith in me?" The warm voice asked.

"I think your plan has flaws, Nahar pointed them out already; why this dead? Why this destruction?" Elrond turned his gaze to the ring.

"Manwë needs a lesson."

"At the cost of thousands?"

"Thousands that can be reborn. It will be as if nothing happened."

"They will remember. Will you remove their memories as well? Their live in exchange for part of it?"

"If I were to do that, there would be no punishment for him. Certainly you see that?"

"What I see is utter madness!" Elrond exclaimed. "It is madness to kill thousands so that one may have a 'lesson'. The price is not worth the reward!"

Silence answered him, his ragged breathing all that could be heard. When the voice spoke again, it was sad. "I see your heart, half-elf. I see and understand. I am not accustomed to these feelings. I do not know them. I am all and yet, nothing."

Elrond did not answer, merely waiting for him to continue.

"I had but to blink and centuries had passed. I was timeless. It bore no meaning to me. As did everything associated with it."

"But it does to those on Arda."

Guilt colored the lyrical words. "I know and I knew, but never did I know their depth. These feelings, they are deep."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You called?" Sirlia entered the giant room. Her massive body was covered in armor. Thick mithril plates covered her chest and stomach, encased her limbs and hugged her neck and head. The banner of Tumaran adorned her breastplate. She was ready for war.

The man on the throne was not Elrond. The ring once again dominated the ringbearer.

"I did. I have a favor to ask of you, daughter of Tumaran."

"I am yours to command."

"I heard your reservations. I heard them, but I did not understand. I did not understand the feelings behind them. I was blind…"

"My Lord?"

He rose, gracefully descending the stairs. "I am a father, son, brother, lover, friend. I am all that and yet, I know not what it means, knew not what that means. Can your House prepare without you?"

"My House already has finished, and but waits for the signal to move."

"They would die for me? Die for those fighting there?" The man gestured to the map on the floor.

"They will fulfill their destiny. They were born as the children of the Guardians. They are adults and have chosen their path. The Houses will die protecting those they were born too. The prophecy of my father," she gestured to the door. "spoke of change. The Houses will ensure it is a change for the good."

"Your oldest brother proved that. Though it was futile, he chose disobedience of his father – a feat thought impossible – above abandoning those he had come to hold dear." He turned to face the female dragon. "Fly, Sirlia, fly like your father once did."


	28. Chapter 27

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 27**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sister!" Oromë, Hunter of the Valar, nearly upended Nahar when he saw a monstrous dragon aiming for his sister Nessa. The great horse recovered quickly, crossing the field towards the Valië. Oromë saw the ears of his horse turn back, listening to something behind them.

"Sister!" Another voice cried. The mighty Valar-horse picked up speed, hearing massive wings beat the air.

Oromë half-turned in his saddle, eyes widening at what he saw. Approaching him swiftly was a nightmare.

Mithril armor stood in stark contrast with black scales. Gold gleamed in the fire scorching the grass. It had been her brother who had called out to her, and although he was the more massive one out of the two of them, it was Sirlia who inspired fear in lesser beings.

She saw him look and smirked. The skies were to full for her tastes and thus, she ran. Swifter than any mortal horse, the daughter of Tumaran closed in on her prey. As Nahar closed the distance between him and Nessa, Sirlia closed the distance between him and her.

The other dragon, spawn of Morgoth, dove from the skies, intend on aiding her in taking out the two Valar.

Beneath his hooves Nahar felt the earth thunder. He saw that Nessa too had realized the peril she and her brother were in. Tumaran had turned from them completely.

Suddenly there was a presence in his mind. "Pass Nessa by, turn the attention of the dragon to you." He recognized the voice, but it had lost all its' warmth. It did not matter, he had to obey. He sped up even more, intend on widening the gap between him and Sirlia. Red eyes focused on him, calculating his every move.

Oromë screamed as Nahar made a wide berth around his sister. As he turned to look at her, he saw the black dragon jump like a giant cat.

At her highest point she spread her wings. It carried her past Nessa… into the flank of the other dragon. Two massive bodies crashed onto the ground. Claws of pure silver tore into flesh as the daughter of Tumaran slew the dragon she had just knocked out of the sky.

Her roar of victory silenced the battle. Shock raged at both sides at her actions. It was her brother who broke the silence.

"Sirlia, sister, what is the meaning of this?" His landing was surprisingly light for a being of his size.

"The prophecy demands fulfillment, my brother." She answered him. "The Houses rise to fight."

High above them it seemed as if a tare, haloed by black flames, appeared in the sky. Golden eyes burned in a blackness of their own making. Iphine, wife of Tumaran, regarded a carnage of terrible proportions.

One could consider her unmoved as she moved to shield several of the Valar with her body. Manwë was among them.

"You demanded that my husband fights." Her powerful voice boomed, her golden eyes fixed upon Ancalagon. "Yet you forgot who we were, who we are. We were and are the Guardians, protectors of the Valar. We were created as such; it was our sole duty until we perished. Yes, he betrayed us. But the only traitor was Manwë. Thirteen others never held our hate. It is an insult that you ever believed that we would turn against them!"

She rose to her full height, challenging the other dragon. "HE slew seven of my children and felt remorse. YOU slew dozens and reveled in their deaths. I and Tumaran called for revenge, not on Manwë, but on you!"

"Never turned dragon turn against dragon, until this day!" Ancalagon answered her. "What your grievances may be, lay them not at my gate!"

"Fool!" Sorvalen exclaimed. "I told you about my family; I told you there is one House solely devoted to the art of shape-shifting! It was that House you slaughtered, as well as that of my twin, one by one, as your desire for power hunted you across Arda!"

"My second Firstborn died twice; once by the hands of Manwë and once by those of Gothmog!" Iphine turned to the Balrog. "As you destroyed one city, I lost an entire House! That is worse than the crime of Manwë!"

"And which is that supposed to be?" Gothmog asked her, as her children joined their mother.

"Gondolin!" It was not Iphine's voice, nor that of any of the other dragons. It was the voice of an elf.

Egalmoth, Lord of the House of the Heavenly Arch, stood among his people, bow still at the ready. A House of unmatched archers, even counting the Woodelves, their eyes had always been better than those of any other elf.

"One of the Houses of Gondolin was a House of Tumaran. Yet they traveled to the Halls of Mandos upon their deaths and dwelled there ever since." He stepped forward. "I promised you vengeance, Gothmog, and now I intend to fulfill that promise!"

Those that knew him, did not recognize him anymore, for a hint of madness had come upon Egalmoth as he spread his arms and spoke with more power than an elf should hold. "Rise!" He threw back his head. "Rise, House of the Heavenly Arch, rise and wash away your defeat!"

Obedience was in their blood, but they had rebelled before. They did not do so now. As the elf-lord screamed his words to the sky, his people burned to ashes, only to immediately rise from them.


	29. Chapter 28

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 28**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

From the ashes of incinerated… beings rose dragons. As they burned their bodies the members of the Heavenly Arch grew in strength and bloodthirst. Their bodies were like those of snakes, long and without limbs, save massive wings. A single row of, in comparison to some of the other dragons, small thorns ran down their spine.

"Egalmoth?" Turgon, dear lord and friend of a man he thought he knew well, found that his voice was quivering and sounded weak.

He was the only elf left as he turned. "Turgon, my friend." Egalmoth's voice was as it had been, but drenched in profound sadness. "Do not mourn those that left by their own choice. I once managed to stay at your side, but I can't another time. I once disobeyed my father when he ordered my retreat from Gondolin. It was a feat thought impossible, but I did it. I did it for our friendship, but to that there will come an end today. You were a good king and friend, and I mourn losing you as a friend, but enough is enough." He turned his attention to the army they had been facing. He did not roar, he did not scream as black fire burned his body.

Turgon looked up, frozen in something between horror and disbelieve as Egalmoth, second Firstborn of Tumaran, rose to his near unmatched height.

Another tare opened, this time behind the army. "We are not here to fight you, Ancalagon." Tumaran seemingly swept away the flames as he moved. "You have gone too far this time."

"What would you do then? Will you wait until I surrender?"

"No. You challenged Arda itself, Eä itself. Now you must face the consequences, for Eä itself has moved to battle." Tumaran smiled gently. "I promised you a rain of blood, spawn of Morgoth, and now you shall have it."

The sky darkened to near pitchblack, there was thunder, but no rain, no lightning.

Suddenly, shining like a beacon in the darkness, something appeared behind Tumaran, who looked more menacing than ever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hot air wafted up from the burned grass, making the mythril armor uncomfortable. The wearer paid it no heed as he moved forward. His long white hair was caught in one thick braid.

"I do hope you know what you are doing?" A soft voice spoke into his mind.

"Worry not." He answered, before raising his voice. It sounded as it had when he had spoken for the first time.

"His power is borrowed." It thundered, the sentence accentuated by the forces of nature breaking free above him. Now rain fell from the sky, drenching the soil even more. "Your power is borrowed." Each word brought him closer to the still burning flames. "Morgoth is dead. You should have followed him." The light surrounding him dimmed, revealing his features. "Half of you are traitors, the other are clones." When he passed Tumaran, he grew in size, swiftly equaling the mighty Guardian. And he kept on growing. "Tainted though you are, you could have been redeemed. Some of you were, most were not." His armor faded, to be replaced by a simple white robe. Hair sprouted from his face, forming a rich, long beard. His eyes burned with a golden fire. "You are fools! You challenged the wrong person!" And finally he stopped growing as he towered over even the greatest Mallorn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who is that?" Galadriel asked. "I have never seen his like!"

The Ainur did not answer. In their eyes emotions raged as much as the being tearing through the opposing army. Tumaran had spoken truly; his children were not here to fight, but to prevent escape.

"Melkor?" Elrohir pulled at the arm of the Vala, tearing his eyes from the battlefield. "Who is that?"

The mighty Vala turned to the half-elf. "He is Arda, he is Eä." He voice held countless emotions as he watched the man tear dragons to shreds with his bare hands. Golden light erupted whenever one of them was destroyed, preventing their rebirth. "He is my father…"


	30. Chapter 29

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T**

**Couples:**** Elrohir/Melkor, OC/OC and the canon ones also (some only in mention)**

**Warnings:**** Slight Slash; Not so slight AU; Blood; Angst**

**Chapter:**** 29**

**Copyright:**** Most Characters and Places © By Tolkien; Some characters and plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He is Eru?" Elladan exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"I have no clue." Melkor said. This time the emotion in his voice could be identified; it was fear. "But I fear what this means."

Elrohir took his hand, squeezing it. Melkor smiled in return. Together they watched as the massive being turned towards Lothlorien.

Surrounded by Tumaran, Iphine, their children and those of Morgoth's dragons which had been redeemed he was a terrifying sight. His white robe had been ruined by black blood and fire and his rich beard had not fared better. Now Eru shrank again, reverting to the form he had entered the battlefield with.

"How?" Námo breathed when mithril-clad feet touched unburned ground.

"It was the only way." The voice, speaking with such power and fury just minutes prior, was now warm and lyrical. "Morgoth's last curse rendered them immune to your powers, leaving me no choice as to equip my own."

Melkor winced, as if the words had been a sharp blow. A soft hand came to rest on his cheek, forcing him to look into golden eyes. "Morgoth is death. Melkor has paid. Your guilt has come to an end." The hand fell down. "Be at ease."

"How can you forgive me this easily?" Melkor asked, tears in his eyes.

"You are my son." The tone of the voice became amused. "Besides, I think a certain half-elf would tear me to shreds should I not." He laughed at the shock on the face of the twin next to the Vala. "Do not be surprised, Elrohir: I dictate all life and all its' feelings. Yours are no exception, including the anger in your heart."

"Can you blame me?" Elrohir looked away, unwilling to meet that golden gaze.

"No." Guilt crossed otherwise flawless features. "I would never dare to do so. Some of the things I had to do and some of the things others did were terrible." He looked at Celeborn and Thranduil, who both had paid a terrible price in their desire to protect a friend, before turning to Tumaran, his eyes flashing with anger. The black dragon did not flinch.

"They at least live." Elrohir had followed his line of sight.

"As does your father." Eru turned from the younger twin, towards the other two. "Have some faith in me, young Elrondion."

He reached out, touching the stump which had once been a perfectly fine arm. "I hope this is a lesson to you, son of Oropher, think before you speak. I will not heal you again." There was no light, but suddenly the arm was whole once more.

As the elf stared in wonder at his limb, his healer had already moved on, healing Celeborn from his burns.

Yet when he withdrew his hand, it was caught by another. His slender hand made that of Celeborn seem as if it was rough and weary.

"You are either brave or foolish." Eru said when the cries of outrage had calmed. He gestured that the dragons were to move back. "Are you challenging me?"

"No." Celeborn's eyes narrowed. "But I recognize this healing-power: it was used on me once before."

"No surprise there." Eru chuckled. "But do share how that could warrant this." He raised his caught arm.

"It was during the Last Alliance." Celeborn said. "A troll-spear had skewered me and I was dying. Yet I was saved: by the healing-powers you just used."

"But I only descended a few weeks ago." Celeborn knew that Eru was enjoying himself immensely, as amusement colored those words and shone in that smile.

"Elrond did not." Celeborn's hand tightened around the wrist it held. "Is that why he was taken? To be a vessel to you?"

Eru chuckled. "Celeborn, son of Galadhon, Wisest of the Wise and giver of the greatest gifts. Indeed…" He freed his wrist. "You have given your family a great gift today."

This time there was light of blinding intensity.

"And for that, I am grateful." Not only had the voice changed, but also her owner. White hair had turned pitch-black and golden eyes shone in a powerful silver. Elrond smiled at his father-in-law. "Thank you."


End file.
